You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours
by Kichou
Summary: Sasuke hates his fanclub and wants them to leave him alone. Hinata wants Naruto to notice her and maybe get him a little jealous. Can these two help each other out? SasuHina
1. It Has to be Today!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter One It Has to be Today!

Somewhere near the center of Konoha 

'Why can't they leave me alone!?' Sasuke thought as he stood on top of someone's roof after running for thirty minutes to get away from his fan club. His breathing was labored as he raised his fingertips to rub against his temple.

'I swear that those girls are tracking me every hour of the day' he thought as he began to jump from roof to roof towards his home.

As he approached his apartment, he notices a few gifts that were laid out on his doormat. Well, actually it was laid out on his and his neighbor's doormats. It was the same old thing day after day. He wakes up, brush his teeth, take a shower, leaves for training, gets annoyed by his teammates, eats, trains more, finishes trainings, runs away from his fan club and throws away their supposed home made gifts.

Those girls were very annoying. As if he doesn't know that they just bought the food and bears and pawned them off as home made presents.

'I can't go through with this anymore! Don't they have a life!' He screamed in his head.

He walks to his bedroom to get a change in clothing. The bathtub was calling to him and he couldn't resist its call.

"Maybe a nice warm bath can calm my nerves." He said to no one in particular.

He put the plug in the drain and turned on the water. As he was about to undress, he heard a slight giggle outside of his bathroom window.

We went to the window and looked outside to meet ten of his fan girls watching him undress!

"What the hell! Now you're peeking at me too!" he screamed. He pulled the drapes down after yelling out a few colorful words. Disappointed sighs could be heard outside and quiet sobs could be heard outside, but he didn't care.

'They were peeking on me! They're twelve for god sake! I swear it is like have a few hundred female Kakashi running around!' he thought while turning the knob of the tub shut and unplugging the drain. He didn't feel like taking a bath anymore.

Sasuke walked slowly to his bed with a very huge headache.

He slipped under his satin sheets, letting his body relax after such a hard days work.

'I have to do something about this. I can't just keep doing this for the rest of my life.' He thought, while his eyes were drooping. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard glass breaking and felt a very large rock hit his head.

"What the hell!" He screamed. He glared at the rock as though it was the source to all of his woes.

"What is this?" He said as he removed the letter from the rock.

"Sasuke. I like you very much. Please go out with me tomorrow. Sincerely, Minako." He read out loud. Veins appeared on his forehead as he realized that one of his fan girls not only was annoying him while she wasn't there, but also broke is window as well.

"Damn it! It has to be Today!" He yelled as he tries to think up a plan to make his problem go away.

Outside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar 

'There he is again. He sure loves his ramen. Maybe I can used this information somehow.' Hinata thought as her white eyes gaze upon her golden knight.

She was hiding behind a tree, which hid her figure quite well. She watched Naruto for the pass ten minutes and couldn't bring herself to go up to him today.

'I wonder what he is thinking about?' She thought as she sees Naruto deep in thought.

Inside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar 

'Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen.' Naruto said over and over in his head.

"Hello, Naruto." Said a pink haired girl.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Yelled Naruto. She was the only thing that can divert Naruto's attention away from his precious ramen.

Outside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar 

'It's Sakura san. Why is she hear?' Hinata thought sadly.

Almost everyone knew that Sakura didn't like Naruto in that way, yet the blond always seemed to forget that tid bit when concerning Sakura. People knew that Sakura only had eyes for this year's number one rookie yet Naruto and Lee still pursue her.

"Why does he like Sakura so much?" Hinata whispered to herself.

She sat on the ground watch her Naruto kun and Sakura laughing and talking. As he ordered another miso ramen for himself, he asked Sakura if she wanted one as well. Surprisingly, she agreed.

Hinata was amazed. It looked as though Naruto and Sakura were having a… a… a date!

'No, she is just hungry and Naruto kun is just paying for her out of the goodness of his heart.' She tried to convince herself.

As she watched on, she saw how Naruto's hair got in the way of his eyes. She wished that she was braved enough to approach him so that she could brush those strands behind his ear for him. She could practically see her hand doing just that… wait, that's not my hand!

Right in front of her, Hinata sees Sakura brush Naruto's hair away from his face. Sakura actually touched Naruto's face. She got to touch what Hinata had been wishing to touch.

The two of them laugh some more and they both talked about pass incidents where Naruto screwed up.

'I wish I could be that talkative. I wish I wasn't so shy. I wish I can change just a little.' Hinata thought.

She looks on and sees Sakura once again brush Naruto's hair away from his face.

'I can't take this anymore.' She thought as she walked back to the Hyuga mansion.

As she entered the gate, Neji stopped her.

"Why are you late, Hinata sama?" He asked nicely. Since the Chunnin exam, Neji has been nicer and overprotective of Hinata lately.

"I was just walking around is all, Neji niisan. Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I forget. You should go to bed now. It's pretty dark out." Neji exclaimed unemotionally while he walked back into the house.

'He might have changed but he is still cold now and then.' Hinata thought as she looked at Neji's back.

Hinata went inside the house and took a quick bath. She was planning to be more open and talkative tomorrow, or maybe go out with other guys to make Naruto jealous, but decided that it might be to risky since she didn't know how people would react to a "new" Hinata.

As she went inside her room, she heard a few voices outside her window. She gazed out on the street to see Sakura and Naruto walking very closely to each other. She then saw Lee walk over and declared his love for Sakura. Naruto fumed and kicked Lee aside. Hinata wanted for Naruto to do that for her.

"I need to change. Either I should forget about him or date another and make him jealous." She whispered as she continued to watch the three outside.

After kicking Lee, Naruto took off with Sakura in tow. They were holding hands!

Hinata was shocked.

'That's it! It has to be today!" She yelled as she, like Sasuke, tried to create a plan of her own.


	2. Who Will It Be?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**NOTE** – I notice a lot of grammar mistakes on the last chapter and I'm completely sorry about that. Thanks to all of you who had the heart not to tell me. I would have felt so bad if someone said something about it. I promise that this will have fewer mistakes then the last chapter. Enjoy!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Two Who Will It Be?

Inside Sasuke's apartment

A figure can be seen pacing back and forth in the spacious living room. The person's raven hair is a mess due to constant fingering that was caused by stress. The only light that can be seen in the room is that of which is shown from the open window.

The figure is deep in thought as if debating on what they must do for their brilliant plan. All thoughts flew out the window when the front door is hastily thrown open.

A male silhouette is shown in the doorway as he tripped on some packages. He was breathing harshly as though he had ran a thousand miles. He enters the living room while turning on the lights, only to notice a disheveled, raven-haired girl in the living room.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment!" Sasuke yelled with a look of surprise on his face.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! I've been here waiting for your return. I wanted to tell you something for a while now." The girl explained. Her eyes were gazing lovingly at Sasuke.

He could have sworn that he saw red hearts in them.

He felt heat rush to his face, not due to a blush, but due to the anger bubbling inside of his body.

"GET OUT!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

"But Sasuke-kun! I had planned what I wanted to say to you for quite some time. I even had to stalk- I mean asked around about what time you were not home so that I could sneak in and surprise you. Aren't you impress on how much trouble I went for you to notice me?" She asked while giving him her biggest smile.

'Did she say that she snuck in?' Sasuke thought.

He looked around his apartment to see where she entered.

'I hope this isn't that psycho girl from yesterday. The bruise on my forehead still hasn't faded away! Damn Naruto kept on saying that someone must have beaten me up while I was walking towards my home. Like that can happen!' He thought was his eyes surveyed his living room.

His eyes stopped on the only open window near his sofa.

'That's odd. I know I closed it this morn-" He stopped suddenly.

"YOU BROKE MY WINDOW?!" He screamed up to high heaven.

The girl stepped back from Sasuke's outburst.

"Why, of course, Sasuke-kun. How else was I to enter? You don't leave anything unlock around here." She said innocently.

His hand slapped his forehead in disbelief.

'Is this for real? She acts as though this is a common thing to do! Great, just great, now I have another window to fix. The landlady isn't going to be happy about this.' He thought as he went to stand before the girl.

"Girl, what is your name?" He asked.

She almost fainted from his question.

'Sasuke-kun is asking for my name! I can't believe it! I'm so going to rub this in everyone face." She thought to herself.

Sasuke waited for three minutes for her to reply.

'She must be a lunatic or something! How hard is it to tell someone your name!" He mentally screamed to himself as he controlled himself to not hurt the girl.

"Hey. HEY! Tell me your name, now!" He yelled.

She finally woke up from her daydream of her and her Sasuke-kun getting married and having ten little raven-haired boys running around the house.

"Oh, my name is Akane." She said politely.

'So she isn't the girl from last night. So I now have two window breakers as stalkers. This is unbelievable! Can't one of my fan girls be normal!' He thought, while pushing Akane towards his front door.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" The girl asked as she notices that he was making her leave.

"I'm pushing you out the door so that I can have dinner to myself." He said.

"But, Sasuke-kun. We can have dinner together. I made sure that my plan for us goes well tonight. Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's kind of rude to push a lady out your door?" She asked as she found herself on the stairway to Sasuke's apartment.

"Believe me, this is better then my other plan on throwing you out the window that you so innocently broke." He said as he slammed the door on Akane's face.

He slowly walked to his refrigerator to get a rice ball to eat. Grabbing a water bottle as well, he walked towards his desk in the guess room. Pulling out a note pad that was covered with writing, he made his finishing touches on his foolproof strategy to get the fan girls off his back.

'Okay, lets see. Those girls don't listen to threats so that's not good. Wearing a cloak that covers me from head to toes doesn't work. Making myself look like Naruto doesn't work… which was surprising to say the least. Well, maybe I just have to pretend to have a girl friend or something." He thought while scratching behind his neck.

He began to list all the girls he knew that had an interest in him, which was slim to nil. The names that he wrote were Sakura, Ino and Temari. He figured that asking them to do this for him would be simple and that they would do anything that he asked of them.

'Lets see, Sakura.' He thought. As he said her name mentally, he automatically put an "X" on top of her name.

'Please, Sakura is the last person I would choose. That girl is annoying, rude, annoying, focuses on her looks too much, annoying and angered easily.' He thought as images of her and Naruto plays in his head.

'Ino…that has to be a no as well. She is just like Sakura, but a little louder and more incline to piss the other girls off. If that happens then those fan girls of mine would forget about Ino and go after me even more!' He thought as he notices his list is getting shorter.

'Temari. I notice that she ogles me the last time she saw me. No, this is bad as well. She lives to far away so if I ever need her, she won't make it in time. She a little older then me, and in a way, that makes me look as though she is the boss. I can't have that.' He thought as he sighs heavily.

'That's it. There's no one else…well, there is TenTen, but that girl makes me uncomfortable. Having a girl with all those kunais would make any man feel intimidated. Man, I need some fresh air.' He thought as he went down stairs towards the front door.

'A walk would do me good.' He thought as he walked towards the village square.

Inside the Village Square 

A blue-haired girl could be seen sitting on one of the benches near a lamppost. She held a note pad in her lap while the hand that held the pen was brought near her lips.

'I can't ask Shino-kun to pretend to be my boyfriend. He is too quiet. His face is always covered so no one would know if he was smiling or not. How is he suppose to help her get Naruto-kun jealous if Naruto-kun can't even see his face?' Hinata thought as she drew a line across Shino's name.

She looked at her list of potential "boyfriends" and sighed.

So far, Lee, Choji and Shino's name were crossed off. The only names left were Shikamaru and Kiba.

'Shikamaru-san is a no. He doesn't seem like the type to do much. I don't want to pretend to be his "lady" if all we do is lay on our backs and stare at the sky. How will that make Naruto-kun jealous?" She thought.

She crossed off Shikamaru's name and looked at Kiba's.

'Kiba-kun…that has to be a no as well. He might let it slip that this is all fake. He is also too much like Naruto-kun. If they ever meet again, they might argue for hours, bypassing the fact that she is supposedly Kiba's girlfriend.' She thought as she crosses his name as well.

'Well, that's everyone. I wasted this whole day on my list. I didn't even get to go through with it. The plan might had even worded if she only got the right person for it.' She thought as she got up and began walking while her eyes were staring at the ground.

'All I need is the right-' she was cut off as she collided with another person. Before she could fall to the ground, strong arms circled her around the waist and held her to a firm chest.

"So- Sorry! I- I- I didn't mean to- to bump into you." She exclaimed.

She looked up from the male's chest and stared to a pair of emotionless black orbs.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes. A light bulb can be seen over their heads as they gazed at one another.

"You're perfect." They said.

**Please Read** – As you have notice, I use curse words in here and I was wondering if I should change the rating or something. What do you think? Please tell me so that I can know and change it if needed be.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Help Me!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Three Help Me!

Inside the Village Square 

****

****

Sasuke and Hinata looked at one another with confuse faces.

'What does he mean I'm perfect?' She thought while staring at his onyx eyes.

'What does she mean I'm perfect?' He thought as he stared at her pearl like eyes.

They gaze into each other's eyes, not realizing that Sasuke's arms are still wrapped around Hinata. What felt like hours was really only a few minutes.

By looking at them, one would think that the two were sharing a loving moment, but that is not the case for these two. One can almost hear a clicking sound in the air caused by the wheels that are turning inside both of their heads.

Forgetting about their pervious question, they both pulled apart from their embrace. Taking a huge breath, they prepared to speak to one another.

"I need your help." They both said.

"What?" They both asked.

" I said I need your help." They explained.

They stood on the street in the glow of the streetlight, looking at one another in confusion. They both waited for the other to speak seeing as though they didn't want to speak over the other person once again.

"W- w- what do you n- need he- help for, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as she sat on the same bench that she recently left.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you…I mean if you want to…that is…" Sasuke stuttered as he sat besides her gazing at the empty street.

"Y- yes, Sasuke-san?" She asked while gazing at her lap.

He sighed heavily as he didn't anticipate that it would be so hard to ask someone to be your fake girlfriend.

He stared at her once again.

'She's perfect for my plan. She quiet, which is a plus. She's not like my crazed fan girls, which is another plus. She's sweet and clam and quite pretty. I feel as though she would be easy to get along with then the other girls in Konoha. How am I suppose to ask her to do something like this for me?' Sasuke told himself as he stared at her lips as it moved. He finally realized that Hinata asked him a question.

"What?" He asked.

Hinata moved her head lower so that her hair covered her face to hide the embarrassing blush that she held.

"I- I asked if you w- would pretend to- to be my boy- boy- boyfriend." She stuttered out quietly.

He sat there shocked at what Hinata asked of him.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked.

Hinata took his question the wrong way and began to back out of her plan quickly.

"Ne- never mind. I- I don't know wh- what I was saying." She said quickly as she got up for the bench and ran off quickly towards her home.

Sasuke didn't have time to stop her as she ran away from him as though the depths of hell were nipping at her feet.

"Wait! Hinata-san, wait!" He yelled, but it only fell on deaf ears. She was too far away for her to hear him.

"Damn it! Why didn't I say something! This worked out in my favor and all I could do was ask her a stupid question!" He yelled out to the empty street.

He ran to the direction that Hinata took and tried to catch up to her before she entered her home. He knew that this was the only time that he could see her since she always hung with her teammates and her cousin, and it would be a cold day in hell before he would humiliate himself before her weird teammates or her equally weird relative.

He felt the wind flowing near his cheeks as he jumps from tree branch to tree branch. He finally spotted her walking two blocks away from her home. He finally jumped out in front of her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as he started her and caused her to fall on her behind.

He looked at her with shocked eyes.

'You would think that a Hyuuga would have seen me from miles away.' He thought as he held his hand out to help her up.

Hinata gazed at his hand in surprise. She never thought that Sasuke would be the type to help someone that he barely knew.

"Thank you." She said as she took his hand. Finally off the ground, she began to walk around Sasuke's body, only to be blocked by his arm.

"Wait. Were you serious when you asked me to be you boyfriend?" He asked as he stared at her face.

"N- not boyfriend. Fa- fake boyfriend." She said quietly.

"That's what I figured. I wasn't going to be disgusted or anything, Hinata-san. I was just shocked that you would ask me the very same thing that I was going to ask you." He explained.

She looked at his face in surprise.

"You we- were going to- to ask me to be yo- your fake girlfriend?" She asked, as her eyes widen.

"Yes." He said stonily.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

He walked towards a tree and began to lean on it. With a sigh, he glances at her again.

"You know my fan girls, right?" He said. He continued once he saw her nod.

"Well, they have been more troublesome lately. They stalk me, they break my windows, and they break into my house and so on and so forth. It's really annoying. I figured that if I had a girlfriend, that they would back off." He explained.

"But Sasuke-san. Wou- wouldn't they be- be after me if- if they think that- that I'm your girl- girlfriend?" She asked.

"No. From what I have seen, everyone likes you. You made quite a reputation for yourself as the girl with no enemy. You use to have one enemy, but you and your cousin seem to be in good terms now." He said as he looked towards the Hyuuga mansion.

"So- so you figure that the- the girls would feel gu- guilty if they hurt me to- to be with you?" She asked.

"Yes. If they don't then I would be there to protect you." He said.

He turns his gaze at her, as she was deep in thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

She blushed as he asked her that question. He raised his eyebrow at her reaction.

"Well, it's be- because of this boy I- I like. He ne- never seems to -to notice me. We're o- okay as friends, but- but I want it to be- be more then a- a common friendship. I knew that I- I had two options. One is to- to forget about hi- him and two is to- to make him jealous. I fig- figured that the op- option number t- two would be better th- then option number one." She said as she stared at the ground.

His eyebrow rose a little higher at her confession.

"So by having me as your boyfriend, you think that Naruto would notice you." He said.

'How did he know that it was Naruto-kun?' She thought as her eyes widen the second time this night.

Sasuke laughed inwardly at her widen eyes.

"H- how did you know th- that it's Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He said.

'It's so obvious that she likes the dobe. He is the only one in Konoha that doesn't know of her affection for him…she deserves better then that baka, but it isn't really my business who she likes or who she will eventually end up with.' He thought as he pushes himself away from the tree.

"Is there any other reason why you think I would make a good candidate to make that baka jealous?" He asked.

"W-well, you two are al- always competing with each o- other. I th- thought that Naruto-kun would notice me when I'm a- around you since you and h-him are around each o- other a lot. If I were to g- go with someone else th- then he wouldn't no- notice me at all. You al- also have a way of ma-making Naruto jealous of o- other things so I- I figured that you would be per- perfect for the job." She honestly said to him.

He had to agree with her on her logic. The dobe did do all those things when he was around.

'It probably doesn't hurt that I'm good looking and stronger than him too. Having Hinata with him would probably make Naruto crazy since he knew that whatever he had, Naruto wanted. Hinata might get what she wants from all of this.' He thought.

For some strange reason, a part of his body felt uneasy when he thought of Naruto and Hinata together. He just ignored it since he thought that it might be the cause of hunger since all he ate for dinner was a rice ball.

'I really need to eat something else beside rice balls. It's getting tiring to eat the same old thing everyday.' He thought.

He walked towards her and stood before her. He was a good five inches taller then her so she had to move her head back to stare at his eyes.

"So, it seems that our destiny is intertwine. How bout it, Hinata-san? Do you want to go through with our plan?" He asked.

She stood there staring at his eyes. He seemed emotionless, yet she could she how desperate he was. Even though his body didn't show it, she could see it in his eyes. Her mother and her cousin Neji always told her that you can tell a lot of things just by looking into someone's eyes.

"O- okay." She said.

He grins in victory. He can almost see the fan girls leaving Konoha for good.

"W- when should w- we start?" She asked Sasuke.

He thought for a moment before he answered her.

"How about we meet up at my apartment tomorrow morning at dawn to plan out on what we need to do to look like a real couple. Is that okay with you, Hinata-san?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Th- that seems good to m-me." She said.

"Until then, Hinata-san." He said as he left to his apartment.

She stared at his retreating back until she couldn't she the outline of his body anymore.

"Was that smart of you to join with Uchiha in this little plan of yours?" A voice said from behind her.

"Yes, I believe so. It can't hurt to try and find out if it would succeed, right. Anyway, I'm not going to give up once I start on something. You and I both know that it's not the Hyuuga way." She said back to the voice behind her.

"I'm surprised. You seem to never stutter anymore when you're around me. You do know that if you want for people to believe that you're his girlfriend, you have to stop stuttering when you talk to him." The voice said.

"Yes, I know. I guess I will have to practice on that." She said.

"I'm telling you now that in the end of this façade, you will not end up with Uzamaki. Uchiha will be given the gift of having his fan girls off his back, but you will end up with someone you never thought you would ever end up with." The voice said.

"How do you know this?" She said quietly.

The figure walked in front of her and smiled a knowing smile.

"Because Hinata-sama, it is not in your destiny to end up with Naruto Uzamaki." Neji said while grinning as he also stared at the path the Uchiha took.


	4. Let’s Set Our Plan Into Action!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Four Let's Set Our Plan Into Action!

In The Market Place 

The market place was full of people whom were shopping or just out for a lovely stroll. Gossip could be heard left and right because of the new couple that emerged from the street. Jealous glares and adoring eyes were directed at the new couple.

"Aren't they just adorable! Look at his raven hair! He is so cute!" One woman yelled out in the crowd.

"Oh, young love is absolutely fantastic! Isn't she lovely?" An elderly woman said to her elderly friend.

"I say that they are quite the handsome couple!" A man exclaimed as he held his wife around the waist.

"She is so not right for him!" Yelled a teenaged girl to her friends.

"I know! He could do so much better!" Another girl screamed.

"I don't know...they do look good together." One girl said nicely.

"Yeah! Don't get mad at her just because you have a crush on the guy. You guys are such sore losers!" One boy said to the other girls.

All around the couple, people were talking and pointing with either grins are glares.

The couple walked across the street to sit on the bench near a small garden. The girl held a bento box and opens the lid to surprise her boyfriend with a homemade meal. He gave her a small smile as he allowed her to feed him.

Two people can be seen hiding in the bush behind the couple, spying on them, stalking them to be precise. One person wore a pink cloak, while the other wore yellow. They whispered to one another and watched the couple for an hour. Finally tired of watching the two, they both left to another location.

"Did you see all that?" The one in the yellow cloak asked.

"Yes." The other replied.

"I never knew a guy like that would do something so "ROMANTIC" with that girl." The yellow cloak person said with disgust.

"Gu- guy like th- that?" The pink cloak person said as the shock of the scene before made her stutter.

"You know, the macho, quiet type." The other said.

"Oh, what n- now?" The pink cloak person said as the shock still hasn't worn off.

"I guess we need to copy them to pull this plan off. We can't let them outshine us. We need to be better then those two if we want this to work. Let's figure out the rest of our plan. Who's house should we go into first for this?" The other asked.

"Sasuke's." The other replied.

They didn't want to enter the Hyuuga mansion, since too many of the Hyuuga's were walking around the compound. Seeing them there would only irritate the white-eyed people. It was for the best to not irritate the Hyuugas if you want to survive till the age of twenty.

They both entered Sasuke's room and began to search for a few items.

"I can't find anything in here. If only I could open the windows, but the fan girls might see us and barge in here for no reason." The one with the yellow cloak said.

"Wouldn't that be good though? It might help us if they did see us here since our plan involves them." The one in the pink cloak said quietly.

The yellow-cloaked figure pulled down their hood to reveal shocked eyes.

"You didn't stutter." He said.

The pink-cloaked figure pulled down her hood to reveal pearl eyes and a face containing a smile.

"I know. I just image that you are Neji-niisan and the words seem to flow out of me without the annoying stutter." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded. He notices that Neji was the only person Hinata was comfortable around with, conversation wise. He's glad that she wouldn't stutter from now on. Although he thought that the stutter was in a way, cute, he didn't think that it would help them much if she didn't speak comfortably with him in front of others.

"That's good to know. Are you still going to stutter with other people?" He asked her while he finally found his notepad and pen in which they were searching for earlier.

"Probably, Sasuke-san. It's already difficult now for me to talk to you without stuttering." She said honestly.

She walked to the front window and open the drapes just a tad to see if anyone was outside.

"Sasuke-san, I think that it's alright to open the drapes now. Your fan club are probably observing that new couple that we were collecting data from." Hinata said. She inwardly giggled because she remembered how Naruto would yell at a white haired man who was outside the hot springs a few weeks ago.

'What kind of data was that old man collecting?' Hinata thought.

She shook her head when she realizes that she was thinking of Naruto. She needed a clear mind today for her to perfect this fake relationship with Sasuke.

She looked towards Sasuke's outline and sees him glancing out the window through the drapes like she did.

"I don't think so. They might be hiding in the trees or something." He said.

Hinata activated her byakugan to look around Sasuke's apartment.

"No one is out there, Sasuke-san." Hinata said to him as she releases her byakugan.

"Alright. I'll just turn on one light in the kitchen then." He said as he walked to said area.

"Why didn't you just turn on the light before?" She asked quietly.

He entered the kitchen and turned on the light. It was a modest kitchen for such a modest apartment. It had a white refrigerator, a white stove, a microwave, a sink, some cabinets, and a dining table surrounded by chairs.

They both sat down beside one another as Sasuke laid the notepad on top of the pine table.

"If I turned the lights on before, then those fan girls will know that I'm home and begin disturbing me again. By turning on one light in here, there is a better chance that they would not notice that I'm at home." He said knowingly.

"I understand, Sasuke-san." Hinata said politely.

"About the Sasuke-san business, I think that you have to address me differently so that we can be more convincing." He said.

"What should I call you then?" She asked as she looked at his face.

He turns to look at her. She looked meek and sweet so a nickname for him would have to be believable.

"I guess Sasuke-kun will do for now, but later on we will have to change that to Sasuke-koi." Sasuke said unbelievingly.

'I never thought that those words would come out of my mouth.' He thought.

She looked shocked.

'Sasuke-koi? That sounds so weird on my tongue yet so right in my head.' She thought as she looked down at the tabletop.

"What are you going to call me, Sasuke…kun?" She asked as she gazed at him again.

"I guess Hinata-chan will do. I will change the chan to koi later on." He said as if it was common sense.

"Okay." She said as she held the note pad in her hand.

She looked at the contents and notice Sakura's name crossed out, she then notice Ino's and Temari's name crossed out as well.

'So I wasn't the only one making a list of people for this.' She thought as she handed the notepad to Sasuke.

He began to write a few sentences on the note pad.

"So far, we have seen the girls and the guys holding hands with one another. That won't be hard to do. I also notice that when they stand together, that they are often close to each other's sides. That would be doable if we ever have joint mission with one another or something." He said as he leaned back on his chair to think of more ideas.

Hinata felt kind of hungry since she and Sasuke started collecting data on couples since this morning. It was two o'clock in the afternoon now and they still haven't eaten.

"Um, Sasuke-s- I mean, Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I left for a while?" Hinata asked.

He glanced at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm kind of hungry. I was thinking of getting us a little something to eat before we continue planning." She said nicely.

He got up from the chair and walked towards his fridge.

"We should stay here for now. I don't have much but I think I got some rice balls in here if you're hungry." He said as he looked into his fridge.

Hinata walked and stood behind Sasuke to gaze at the contents in his refrigerator. She saw some rice balls, milk, eggs, raw chicken, a few vegetables and some bottled water.

"Sasuke…kun. How about I cook us something to eat." She asked as she stood back from behind him.

He stood upright and looked at her. He then walked to the table and wrote another sentence on the note pad.

"That's another one we could use. Remember the last couple we observed? You know, the guy with the black hair and the red headed girl. They ate with one another and fed each other, remember. We can use that." He said as he walked back to Hinata.

"I guess so. So, can I cook in your home, Sasuke-kun?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. I have pans in the cabinet beside the sink if you need them. Don't bother with the rice, I already made some." He said to her as he watched her pull some vegetables and chicken from the fridge.

'I always have rice ready. The rice balls wouldn't be complete if I didn't have rice and since when did I buy chicken and vegetables?' He thought, as he couldn't remember ever going to the market place since a month ago.

"What's this?" Hinata asked as she pulled the white paper away from the packaged chicken.

"To Sasuke, from Kakashi. Hello Sasuke. Here is the chicken that you asked for me to buy for you. I hope that your party goes well and that they love the chicken that you will make for them. Make sure you save some chicken for your fantastic sensei!" Hinata read out loud.

"That baka! Doesn't he do anything right!?" Sasuke yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? Aren't you happy that Kakashi-sensei got you the chicken that you need for your party?" She ask as she gaze at him with a confuse look.

"Besides the fact that this chicken was needed a month ago, it was Sakura who needed it, not me. I would never have a party, especially a party with people in it." He said as he took the paper from her hands and threw it in the trash.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said as she open the packaged chicken and began washing them.

"Sasuke-kun, can you wash and cut the vegetables for me?" She asked while still cleaning the chicken.

"Alright." He said as he stood beside her and washed the vegetables. After finishing, he got the cutting board out and began cutting the carrots and celery into strips, while Hinata cut the chicken apart and marinated them in some spices she found in Sasuke's cabinet. She began to fry the chicken in a wok that she recently heated.

"Sasuke-kun, this plan of ours might do you some good." Said Hinata as she began to stir the chicken in the pan with a pair of chopsticks.

He looked up from cutting the vegetables to look at her.

"Why do you say that, Hinata…chan?" Said Sasuke.

Hinata put her finger to her chin as the other hand continued to stir the chicken. The aroma was making Sasuke drool inwardly.

"Well, once you do find that special someone, Sasuke-kun, you can use this experience to woo her and make her and yourself truly happy." She said as she turns her head to give him a warm smile.

He stared at her and couldn't help, but give her a small grin.

"Hmm, maybe…do you need the vegetables now?" He asked as he finishes cutting the vegetables.

"Yes, please." She spoke again as Sasuke gave her the vegetables.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said as she stir-fried the meat and vegetables together.

He smirked. He scooped out rice from the rice cooker into two small bowls and place one in front of one seat and the other to another.

"I see that you have gotten use to calling me Sasuke-kun already." He said as he sat in one of the chairs at the table that had one of the rice bowls.

She blushed when she realized that he was right. She didn't even notice how comfortable saying his name was to her.

"I see that this plan of ours will go smoothly because of your quick adaptation to our situation." He said as he grabbed the note pad and placed it on the counter behind him.

"You're right. This might not be as hard as I thought it would be." She said as she turned off the stove and scooped out the stir-fry into a two plates as she set them in front of Sasuke and herself.

She sat down and Sasuke and her began to eat their food. She looked up to see his reaction to her cooking. She never cooked for anyone before so she hope that the food taste at least a little good.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. How is the food?" She asked.

He looked at her and realized that this was probably the first time for her to cook for someone. To be honest, he never had anything this good since his mother died. Eating this reminds him of the family that he use to have.

"It's good. It's much better then that rice ball I eat everyday." He said honestly.

"Don't' you like rice balls? I thought you loved them the way Naruto loves ramen." She asked.

"No, I eat them because they're quick to make. I don't have time to cook." He said as he began to eat again.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

'You don't have time to cook, or you don't have anyone to cook for you.' She thought.

She knew that his fan girls gave him food, but they were probably just cookies or cakes. No one could live on that. She knew that Sasuke had it tough, just like Naruto. They both have to depend on themselves for survival.

She then got an idea.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. Since I am pretending to be your girlfriend, how about I cook your lunch and dinner for you for now on? It would make it look more believable that I'm your girlfriend and you get to eat some nutritious food for a change. No matter what others say, rice balls aren't going to keep your body healthy." She said as she gave him another of her warm smiles.

He felt a sudden warmth inside of him when she smiled, but he didn't know what this foreign feeling was.

'It's probably my bodies reaction to the new food." He thought as he gave her a nod to agree with her idea.

They both ate in silence, each actually enjoying the other's company. They knew that tomorrow is the day that they will start their plan and that they would be announced as an official couple, and for some reason, they both couldn't wait for tomorrow to appear.


	5. Sasuke, What Are You Doing!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Five Sasuke, What Are You Doing!

****

**Inside the Hyuuga Mansion**

'Hmm, I hope that she remembered that we are suppose to start our plan at approximately 8:00 a.m. today. I probably shouldn't have come an hour and a half early, but I feel that we must practice some hand holding and maybe some… hugging so that it wont be a surprise later.' Sasuke thought as he stood in front of the gate entrance of the Hyuuga mansion.

He knocked on the gate door and waited for a few minutes before the gate was finally pulled open. Expecting it to be Hinata, since she did tell him that she was the only one awake at this time, he grabbed her soft hand and began to pull her out towards the village without looking at her attire.

There was a little resistance on her part, but Sasuke still tugged her as much as he could.

'She must be nervous.' He thought as he continued to pull her away from the gate.

Seeing as she didn't budge, he decided to do something else as she pulled her hand away from him.

'Man, Hinata must be as strong as me if she can pull away from my grip like that.' He thought as he decided to push her against the tree gently and talk her out of her nervous stupor.

He looked up to meet pearl-white eyes and shiny, flowing hair. Flawless white skin was dust with a speck of sunlight, as pink lips were pulled back into a grin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the fuck do you think you're doing, Neji? You almost gave me a heart attack!" He screamed.

"Why, whatever do you mean? You're the one who pulled me out here. I tried to stop you, you know." Neji said as he grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him since he knew he couldn't deny that he did grab Neji, thinking that he was Hinata.

Neji pushed himself away from the tree and walked a few steps to the gate.

"I didn't know that you were like that, Uchiha, but it does explain why you always deny those fan girls of yours. I'm very flattered, but I don't swing that way." Neji said as he stepped aside to allow Sasuke to enter the Hyuuga grounds.

Sasuke stood were he was and turned red with anger.

"What the hell do you mean!? I'm not gay, and even if I were gay, I would not choose you, you feminine, destiny obsessed mama's boy!" He screamed as he stomped pass Neji towards the front door to the main mansion.

"What! I'm not feminine nor am I a mama's boy, you rooster haired, brother obsessed prick!" Screamed Neji as he shoved Sasuke aside so that he could open the mansion door.

"I do not have rooster hair. Anyway, at least people know that I'm a guy at first glance. When people see you, they have to look for the Adams apple to know that you're a guy, and sometimes they don't even know then! You shouldn't be throwing stones, Hyuuga! It takes a prick to know a prick!" Said Sasuke calmly as he shoved Neji back for shoving him earlier.

Neji lead Sasuke to the living room as they glared at one another for the earlier comments.

Sasuke sat down on the couch while Neji stood a few feet before him with his arms cross.

"You know, Uchiha, I never said that I wasn't a prick. Practically everyone knows that I am. At least I admit it. It would do you good to tell the rest of the village about you sexual preference." Neji said as he grinned.

Sasuke stood up from the couch and pushed Neji to a wall while fisting his fingers in Neji's jacket.

"Please, Uchiha, I know you can't control yourself when you're around me, but do stop touching me." Neji said jokingly.

"Shut the hell up, Hyuuga! Why can't you be silent like the other times that I first met you?" Sasuke said as he glared at Neji angrily.

Neji pushed Sasuke away from him as he shoved Sasuke to the same wall that he was previously trapped in.

"That was before you started using my cousin for your asinine plan." Neji said as he too glared at Sasuke with anger in his eyes.

Neji wasn't angry with Sasuke because of the plan, but for the probability that Hinata might get hurt emotionally when she is conflicted with her liking towards Sasuke and Naruto. Neji loves her like a little sister now, and he didn't want her to get hurt if he had any say in it. He hurt her greatly a few months ago, and he needed to make amends for that.

Sasuke calmed down when he heard Neji speak. He could understand why Neji was breaking his ego down. Sasuke knew that Neji couldn't hit him unless it was for a very good reason; so hurting his pride was the next best thing. Seeing as it was Hinata who was involved, he could understand why Neji wanted to protect her. Who wouldn't want to protect her? Her face and presences just screams, "protect me".

"I guess you found out about our plan. Did she tell you?" Sasuke asked as he felt Neji loosen his hold on him.

Neji shook his head from side to side as both he and Sasuke walked towards the couch and sat down.

"I overheard you both talking two days ago." Neji replied.

"I see…you do know that I meant what I said to her. I will protect her if anything happens." He said as he looked towards the living room table.

He saw a magazine that was titled "Better Homes and Garden" which had the picture of the very same living room that he was sitting in. On closer inspection, there was a title for an article labeled, "Inside the Hyuuga Mansion."

He looked over to the white-eyed boy as he heard him sigh heavily.

"That's not why I'm worried for her. She can protect herself if needed be." He said as he leaned his head on the back of the couch as he closed his eyes.

"Then why are you giving me so much grief if you know she can protect herself?" Asked Sasuke as he stared at the other boy.

Neji opened his eyes and stared at the other male with no facial expression.

"That really isn't any of you business, Uchiha." Neji said as he glared down at Sasuke.

"The hell it isn't! You might as well tell me if we are going to see each other so much since I am Hinata's boyfriend." He said.

"Fake boyfriend, remember that, Uchiha." Neji said sternly.

"Whatever. Just tell me already." Sasuke said as he glared even harder at Neji.

Neji got up from the couch and walked towards one of the living room windows. He gazed out into the distance towards the birds that flew across the sky.

"Hinata…she isn't as strong as you think she is." He said.

"What do you mean, Hyuuga? You just said that she could protect herself if needed be." Sasuke replied.

Neji looked back towards Sasuke as if he was the stupidest person he ever met.

"That isn't what I meant. She is strong, but she is week emotionally. I don't mean in confidence because she has gotten better for that, but I meant in relationship wise." Neji exclaimed.

"What do you mean? She will end up with Naruto in the end; so don't worry about her emotions because she's not going to get hurt. She will end up with him." Sasuke replied confidently.

Neji stared at him as if he was looking right through him.

"Is she?" He said as he walked towards the door.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to Neji. What was he to say?

'She will end up with the dobe…won't she?' He thought as he looked at Neji as Neji stood near the door and packed his backpack.

'He's freaky, that Neji Hyuuga. It's like he can see into the future sometimes.' Sasuke thought as he still continued to stare at Neji.

"You shouldn't stare at people when their backs are turn, especially if they are male. And you wonder why I thought you were gay. Is my backside so tight that you just can't help but looks at it?" Neji said as he turned around to stare at Sasuke.

"You with your lame jokes. And you wonder why I thought you were gay." He said as he looked out the window. He figured that the time was 7 o'clock now since more sunlight could be seen outside.

Neji let Sasuke's comment fall off his back as be started to open the door.

"Tell Hinata that I said to be careful. She will need it when she's with you." Neji said as he walked out the door to join his teammates in the forest.

Sasuke ignored Neji's last comment and began to get off the couch. He walked into a hallway and then up a flight of stairs. On the second floor, he saw another hallway. He began to walk through it assuming that this floor held the bedrooms.

'She said that her bedroom faced the streets so her room must be at the end of the hallway.' He thought as he walked the rest of the way to her room. As he stopped at the end of the hallway, he saw two doors across from each other. He didn't know which one was her bedroom, so he just entered the door on his left assuming that it was her room.

As he opened the door, his eyes fell on Hinata's body. Water droplets were clinging to her skin as she was dabbing her body with a towel. Her blue-black hair clung to her face in a seductive messy hairstyle, until she started to dry her hair with another towel.

He let his eyes wonder to her chest and notice how ample it was for a twelve year old who would be turning thirteen in a few months.

'She was hiding all that in her bulky clothes?' Sasuke thought as he still stared at Hinata's petite form.

'She sure is tone.' He thought as he saw a little muscle on her arms, and stomach.

'…Very nice.' He thought, until he smacked his forehead when he realized that he was ogling her. He knew that him staring at her was indecent and wrong, but what he didn't know was that his nose was bleeding and that the smack on his forehead made a much louder sound then he anticipated.

Hinata stopped drying her hair when she heard a smack a few feet away from her. As she lowered the towel, she was met with a raven-haired male with a handprint on his forehead, who was also bleeding on her tiled floor.

He was, he was staring right at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she threw her towel at his face and pushed him hard out the door.

What she didn't know was that when she pushed him, he slammed right into the door across the bathroom into her room. He landed on the bed where she laid out her clothing for today. When he got up, his head was covered with something. As he grabbed the lacy item off of his head, he heard the door from the bathroom open. Still clutching the cloth, he turned around and saw Hinata in a short bathrobe. She had on a shocked face as she saw what Sasuke was holding.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing with my un- underwear." She said shockingly.

'Underwear?' He thought as he stared at the item in his hand. As he focuses his dark eyes to the cloth, he notices a pair of delicate, white panties in his hand.

He stared at Hinata's red face, then he stared at the panties, then at Hinata's face, and then the panties.

He threw the panties towards the bed and turned his body away from Hinata. His face was redder then Gaara's hair.

"Hinata-chan. I…that is…I didn't mean to- to touch your panties." He stuttered as he looked towards his feet.

'Damn it! She probably thinks I'm a huge pervert or something!' He thought as he prepared himself for a slap in the face. Not only did he touch her panties, but he also saw her naked as well. What's even worst is that when he saw her naked, he was staring at her body for a while instead of running out of there when he saw her.

When the slap didn't come, he turns around to face nothing but an empty room. He looked towards the bed and notice the clothing was missing as well.

"Sasuke-kun, what were you doing in my bathroom earlier?" Hinata said calmly, while she stared at Sasuke from the opening of the doorway.

He sat on her bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought that the bathroom was your bedroom." He said truthfully.

"Oh. Did you…did you see anything?" She asks as she blushed and touched her pointed fingers together.

He looked at her and notices how embarrassed she was.

'It might be better to lie so she can feel at ease with me.' He thought.

"No, I didn't see anything, Hinata-chan." He lied as he stared at her.

Hinata's blush went away as he said that. The blush returned when she remembered him with her panties.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. Why were you touching my panties?" She asked innocently.

He blush a little bit as he replied.

"It was an accident. When you pushed me out the bathroom, I fell through the door and onto your bed. It was on my head so I took it off and then you entered the room. You know the rest." He said as his blush finally died down.

"Oh, okay." She said.

They were silent for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the ice.

"Um, Hinata-chan. Why didn't you lock the bathroom door." He asked since he thought that it was common sense to look it.

"There are no locks on the bathroom doors." She said quietly.

He looked shocked.

"Why not?" He asked in curiosity.

"You see, the Hyuuga mansion has many bathrooms. Across each bedroom lies a bathroom for each occupant. We figured that locks weren't needed since everyone has a bathroom for themselves so no unexpected interruptions would happen." She said calmly.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." He said as he looked at her face.

"Do you want to leave now to get some breakfast?" She said to him as she gave him a sweet smile.

He nodded and got off her bed. As she went in search for something in her closet, he took his time observing the room.

The room was surprisingly simple. The room is filled with a bed with a wooden headboard with white sheets; a wooden desk covered with dried herbs and jars, a wooden chair and a two picture frames. One frame held a picture of Hinata's team. The other frame held two small pictures. One was a picture of Neji and her as children and another was a recent picture of her and Neji.

As he looked towards Hinata, he realized that she still hasn't found what she was looking for.

"What are you searching for, Hinata-chan?" He asked as he walked towards her form.

"I'm searching for my purse. We are going to get breakfast right, Sasuke-kun?" She said as she continued to search for her purse.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet.

"I'm paying, Hinata-chan. I am you boyfriend and all." He said as he walked out her room and down the stairs towards the living room.

"But Sasuke-kun, you don't have to." She said as she put on her sandals once he let her hand go.

He took her hand once again and began to pull her out the mansion and out the gate. They stopped at the tree that he pushed Neji against earlier.

"Remember, Hinata-chan, that is what boyfriends do for their girlfriends. Don't worry too much about money. I have lots of it." He said as he stared into her pearl eyes.

"I'm not worried about money. I just don't want you to waste any of yours." She said quietly as she looked away from him.

He grinned at her as he realized that Hinata was the type of girl that probably doesn't like to be smothered with materialistic things.

'I'm not surprised. She probably the type to prefer extra affection then an extra pair of diamond earrings.' He thought as he allowed his eyes to soften without him knowing it.

Hinata didn't see his eyes as she was focusing on her short skirt. She seen the girls with their boyfriends and notice that they all dressed in nice, short clothing, so she decided to do that also. TenTen gave her a lot of clothes for her birthday long ago before Neji started to like her again. She figured that TenTen gave her the stylish clothing because she felt sorry that Neji treated her so badly.

She wore a short plaid skirt that showed a little of her thigh. She also wore a white, short sleeve, button up shirt that covered her stomach until she stretched, then a little of her stomach would be exposed. She still wore the same ninja sandals, since she felt that she would need them just in case she had to do some running.

Sasuke allowed himself to look at Hinata's attire. He had to admit that Hinata looked very exotic with her pearl eyes and curvy body.

'Man, she is the only twelve year old I know that looks like that.' He thought was he continued to observe her.

He notice that even though her skirt showed a little thigh, she still held an aura of innocence around her. He also remembered that when he fell on her clothing that she laid out a small pair of shorts to wear underneath the skirt. Her innocence and modesty pleased him.

"You look…nice, Hinata-chan." He said as he looked away from her.

She looked up from her skirt and stared at Sasuke's face. She gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said quietly.

He looked back at her and reached out to hold her hand.

"Lets get some breakfast." He said as he led her to a small café slash restaurant in the village square.

****

**Inside the Village Square**

"Hey, Forehead Girl, what are you doing here?" Ino yelled out to Sakura from across the street.

Ino walked towards Sakura to give her a large grin.

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead as she heard Ino's annoying voice.

"Hello, Ino pig. I was coming back from the market place and was heading home. What are you doing here?" Sakura said as she grins at Ino's angered face.

"I was getting some food from the street vender." Ino said between her teeth.

"Whatever, Ino pig. I have to go home now. My mother needs her tomatoes." She said as she began to walk away from Ino.

She stopped walking when she saw a small crowd that was gathered around a restaurant with a side café from across the street. Actually, it wasn't a small crowd, but a very large crowd filled with a few grown ups and a lot of teenaged girls and boys.

She turns to Ino and saw her staring at the crowd as well. Ino turn to look at Sakura and then they both walked to where the crowd was. As everyone in Konoha knew, Ino and Sakura were the most nosy girls in the world.

"Can you see anything, Ino pig?" Sakura said as she tried to jump a little to see over a man's shoulder.

"Would you stop calling me that, Forehead girl? I don't see anything. What are they looking at?" Ino said as she tried to squeeze into the crowd and failed.

"Oh, honey! Aren't they cuter then the two kids we saw yesterday?" A woman said to her husband as she watched two teenagers sitting close to one another as they ate breakfast that included juice, eggs, toast and some sausage.

"Yes, my dear. They are much handsomer then the two that we saw yesterday at the Market Place." The man said to his wife.

"Oh, she is so beautiful…breathtaking even! She is so cute!" A voice was heard somewhere in the crowd.

"Look at the boy. He is sinfully good looking for his age. He sure picked the right girl as his girlfriend." Another voice was heard in the crowd.

"Who do you think they are talking about, Ino?" Sakura asked as she still couldn't see the couple that everyone was talking about.

'I bet they won't be as cute as Sasuke and I when we are finally together.' Sakura thought as she smiled dreamily.

"I don't know, Sakura. I can't see anything." Ino yelled out.

More voices of adoration of the couple from the grown ups could be heard, however, Ino and Sakura realized that not everyone was happy to see the unknown couple. Some of the teenaged girls were glaring into the café.

"I can't believe it! What is she doing with my man!?" A blonde yelled.

"Your man? He's my man!" A red head yelled.

"I can't believe that girl snagged him?" A brunet said.

"What are you talking about? He probably snagged her." A male voice said from inside the crowd.

"Yeah! He probably used her innocent nature against her, that weasel." Another male said.

"Watch what you say about him you fag!" Another blonde yelled.

"You watch what you way you harlot!" A brunet male said.

"How could Hinata fall for a guy like that?" A silver haired boy yelled out.

"Hinata?!" Ino and Sakura said loudly in disbelief.

"Hinata has a boyfriend?" Ino said in jealousy.

'I can't believe she got a boyfriend before me.' Ino thought as she tried to see who Hinata's boyfriend was.

"She's so lucky. I wish Sasuke-kun would ask me out so that we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Sakura said as her eyes sparkle with dreamy eyes.

"In your dreams, Forehead girl. Sasuke-kun in going to be with me!" Ino yelled in Sakura's face.

"No your not, Ino pig." Sakura seethe.

"Yes, I am!" Ino screamed.

"No your not!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes I am!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, look. She is feeding him." A woman said in adoration as she saw the teenagers "private" moment.

"AWWWWW! They are so cute!" Another voice said.

"Damn it! Who does she think she is feeding Sasuke-kun like that!?" One of the girls yelled.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino and Sasuke said disbelievingly.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" They both yelled.

The crowd parted for the two psychotic girls and allowed them to stare at the window that they were gazing at.

As they reach the window, their eyes popped out of their sockets. There they saw their beloved Sasuke-kun being fed by a shy, yet different looking Hinata. Not only was he being fed, he had one arm wrapped around her waist as well. He was…he was giving Hinata a small smile.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" They screamed.

Sasuke and Hinata continued as though they didn't hear the commotion outside, but of course the two did hear them since the glass was only half an inch thick and the people outside have voices that can hurt even a deaf man.

"You are doing great, Hinata-chan." He said as he was given another spoon full of eggs from her.

Inwardly, he was enjoying being fed by Hinata.

'Man, who knew that Hinata also had a little fan club?' He thought as he can feel the jealous glares directed at him from the males outside.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said as she allowed herself a bit of toast.

Their plan was working without a hitch. Some of the fan girls left the crowd already and the grown ups seem to disappear as well.

"The dobe isn't here yet. I guess we have to start going to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar if we want him to see us together." He whispered to her so no one else would hear.

"I agree." She said as she smiled at him for the girls outside to see.

"Well, I'm glad that no problems erupted. Our plan is going smoothly." He said as he smiled at her for the girls outside to see.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed Ino and Sakura from the doorway of the café.

'I shouldn't have open my big mouth.' He thought as he sighed heavily.

**Note:** I only got four reviews for chapter four and I have to say that I was greatly sadden by it, until a few people told me that something was wrong with the review button. I hate that review button! It does that a lot when I try to review for other fics! Lets all get together so we can kill the review button! Look at it! LOOK AT IT! Look how it's just sitting down there, staring at us, laughing at us! Who does it think it is! I see you review button! I see you down there! Work damn it! Work!!!!!!!!!!!

…Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you notice that each chapter gets longer and longer? I just love this fic. I guess that is why I update so quickly for it. Thanks for your great reviews, especially the longs ones. I love reading those.

Lastly, about the scene with Sasuke seeing Hinata naked and Hinata not yelling at him, well I feel that Hinata is the type of person to listen to someone before she yells at them just in case it was an accident or something. I assume she won't be like the other girls who would hit people and call them perverts, but of course I won't say names…cough Sakura cough.**** That's all for now. Bye Bye!


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Six Practice Makes Perfect

Inside the Village Square 

"SASUKE-KUN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Screamed Ino and Sakura as they stood beside Sasuke chair.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said as he rolled his eyes and pulled Hinata a little closer to his side.

Steam could be seen coming out of the two girls ears.

'What is Sasuke-kun doing!?" Ino thought angrily as she glared at Hinata.

'Does he know that Hinata is the one he's touching?' Sakura thought as she too looked at the happy couple.

'That is a stupid question! You know he knows it's her! Do something baka!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke notice how Sakura and Ino were still skeptical of Hinata and his relationship so he reached over and pulled Hinata from her seat and sat her on his lap. Her back facing the girls, Hinata allowed herself to blush. She turn redder due to embarrassment of the situation, so she laid her head between Sasuke's neck and shoulders so no one could see her surprise face. She knew that some of the teenagers outside were furious with the affectionate scene and were probably staring at them in disbelief.

'He never said that I would have to sit on his lap.' Hinata thought as she moved on him to a more comfortable position.

Sasuke grabbed her waist to stop her from moving. It felt strangely good to him, but he didn't want her to bring a "rise" on him just yet.

Pulling her body closer to his, he looked at Ino and Sakura's wide eyes.

"Do you mind? I'm in the middle of breakfast with my Hinata-chan." He stated as he kissed Hinata's forehead.

'Damn, I hope no one thinks I'm going soft because of this.' He thought as the two girls held on to each other so they wouldn't faint from the shock.

"Sasuke-kun just kissed Hinata's forehead, Ino." Sakura whispered.

"This has to be a nightmare." Ino stated as she let go of Sakura.

The two girls glared at Hinata's back as they tried to grab her away from Sasuke.

Just as their fingers were about to touch Hinata's arm, a hand holding a kunai came out and was about to sever their fingers if the two girls didn't move them away quickly enough.

Looking at the hand, their gaze traveled up the arm, to the shoulder and on the face of their beloved Sasuke-kun.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said angrily as he glared at the two.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in surprise.

'He could have cut off my fingers!' Sakura thought as the kunai was still clinched in his hands.

'What the hell!? Why did he do that!?' Ino thought as she gazed into Sasuke's angry eyes.

"Don't tough her!" He said through clinched teeth.

"Sasuke-kun." Said Ino and Sakura quietly as they were still surprised that their Sasuke-kun would hurt them to protect Hinata.

The girls stood there, refusing to leave. Hinata felt uncomfortable with them their, but she knew she had to act like a girlfriend to make them leave Sasuke alone.

She lifted her head away from Sasuke's shoulder and softly touched Sasuke's cheek. His eyes locked with hers for a few seconds.

"Sasuke-kun, are you still hungry?" Hinata asked sweetly as she pointed to their half eaten breakfast.

He looked at their plate and sighed.

"I don't feel hungry anymore all of a sudden. Are you?" He asked as he rubbed Hinata's left arm since her right side lay on his chest.

"No. I'm filled." Hinata said as she tried to get off of Sasuke's lap, but Sasuke pulled her back down.

"Are you sure, you only at a piece of toast." He said as he gave her a worried look.

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his.

"You worry about me too much, Sasuke-kun. I'm full, really." Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke was surprised at Hinata's show of affection.

'We didn't see anyone else rubbing their cheeks against each other…good job, Hinata-chan." He thought as he grinned.

Sakura and Ino were fuming with all the attention Hinata was getting from Sasuke.

'How is it that Sasuke is so mean to me, his teammate, and so sweet to her!?' Inner Sakura yelled in frustration.

'Sasuke-kun, why are you doing this?' Ino thought as she continued to look at the couple in their private moment.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE!?" Naruto yelled from the crowd.

He finally reached the window and stopped short. There he saw Hinata on Sasuke's lap!

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as he ran inside the café and stood in-between Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he looked as Hinata's back.

She got up from Sasuke's lap and sat back on her seat.

"I'm just enjoying my time together with Sasuke-kun." She said as she glanced at Sasuke and blushed a little.

While the three were looking, Sasuke moved his head towards Hinata's and kissed her softly on the lips. It was sweet, delicate and strangely affectionate for a fake relationship kiss.

'My first kiss.' Hinata thought as she closed her eyes.

'…Nice.' Sasuke thought as he too closed his eyes.

The couple was blushing as they finally parted. They turn their eyes towards the three to notice that they weren't there.

"Where are they?" Hinata asked as she glanced around the café.

Sasuke looked towards the floor when he felt something kick him. There on the ground laid Sakura, Naruto and Ino, twitching from the shock of seeing him and Hinata kiss.

"They're on the ground." Sasuke said as he raised his hand towards the waiter so that he could pay for breakfast.

After paying, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and helped her off her chair. The girls outside the window were in awe of how much of a gentleman Sasuke was to Hinata.

They both stepped over the three bodies and began to leave the door.

Once outside, they headed towards Sasuke's house.

Hinata expected Sasuke's fan girls to surround them and ask them if they were truly together, only to notice that no one bothered them at all. She glances to the side and saw the girls looking lost and sad as though their world were coming to an end.

'They aren't going to even try to get Sasuke back?' Hinata thought as she walked away from the Village Square.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw her confused face. Stopping next to a fountain, he grabbed Hinata's chin and made her look into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" He asked as he let go of her chin.

"Why didn't they bombard us with questions and lash out at me with anger?" Hinata asked.

He grinned and looked back at the café to see his fan girls walking home with a sluggish pace.

"It's because they know they don't stand a chance against you." He said happily.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You are different to them, Hinata. You see, all of my fan girls are vocal, vain, temperamental and maybe a little crazy. You are none of those." He said as he began to walk once again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hinata asked as she ran to catch up to Sasuke.

He looked at her in the corner of his eyes and smiled a small smile.

"They are use to competing with one another. They never face an opponent like you. They know that they can't get you angry, so insults wont work. They also know that you don't care about your looks so they wont comment on your appearance, of course to me, you look way better then all of them." Sasuke explained as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's compliment.

'Sasuke-kun is sure proving to be a completely different guy then I thought him to be.' She thought as she walked besides him.

She stood closer to him and looped her arm into his.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't take his arm away from her.

"You also are too nice, so they probably don't want to hurt your feelings. I told you this before, you have no known enemy." He said as he put one of his hands in his pocket.

The quiet walk was actually comfortable to the two that is until a few annoying voices broke the silence.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled the pink and blond haired girls.

"SASUKE BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he ran behind the two girls.

"Naruto baka, don't you call Sasuke-kun that!" Yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto behind the head.

Leaving Naruto on the ground, Sakura and Ino ran the rest of the way towards the couple.

"Sasuke-kun…why?" Ino asked.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other in confusion.

"Why what, Ino-chan?" Asked Hinata.

Ino glared at her and ignored her question. She continued to stare at Sasuke, only to see that he was confused.

"Answer her question, Ino." Sasuke said as he glared at her.

"Why…why her." Sakura finished for Ino.

Hinata looked towards Sakura, but Sakura wouldn't meet her eyes.

Naruto finally got up from off the ground and walked towards the group. When he got there, he was surprised at what Sakura said.

'What does she mean, "why her?" She should be asking Hinata why she choose that cold hearted bastard.' Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke.

"Why shouldn't I choose her, Sakura?" He said as he tightens his arm on Hinata.

Sakura finally looked at Hinata with disgust on her face.

"She isn't good enough for you!" She yelled out.

Ino and Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

Sasuke glared at her harder when he saw how Hinata's face saddens.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sakura." He said calmly.

She ran towards Sasuke and pushed Hinata away from his side.

"Ouch!" Hinata whimpered as she was pushed towards the ground harshly.

Ino and Naruto helped Hinata up as they looked at Sakura with astonished eyes.

'That was pretty low, even for you Sakura.' Ino thought.

Ino and Naruto took out their handkerchiefs and tried to clean up Hinata's cuts on her arms and legs.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with and frown.

"I'm surprised at you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said disapprovingly.

'This can't be the same Sakura I know.' Naruto thought.

"Shut up, Naruto!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm much better for you then her! I'm smart, pretty, sweet and very loving. Are you trying to get me jealous? You don't have to use her to do that, Sasuke-kun. You don't need a second best. You can have me." She said as she rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's.

The feeling of Sakura's cheek rubbing against his didn't feel nice at all. When Hinata did it, it felt genuine and pleasant, not uncomfortable like Sakura was.

Naruto looked up from Hinata's cut to stare at Sakura.

'Why is she putting Hinata-chan down? Hinata-chan has been nothing but nice to her.' Naruto thought as he continued to clean a few of Hinata's cuts.

As he looked at Hinata's face, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She radiated innocents and sweetness from every pore of her body.

'What am I thinking. It's Hinata-chan for god sake.' Naruto thought as he shook his head.

Sakura hugged herself tighter to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not to late! You can leave her now and I'll forgive you. I know that she probably tricked you to be with her. She probably used those herbs thing to hypnotize you or something! I knew she was weird! She probably creates weird potions to cover for the fact that she is such a bad fighter! No wonder her family thinks so lowly of her! She has no class at all!" Sakura said as she tried to get even closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke was barely listening to her. He just kept on looking at Hinata as her wounds continued to bleed. He watched Naruto wrap a cloth over the cut on her right thigh as Hinata blush at his close contact. He could feel a foreign feeling raise up in him. A feeling he never thought he would ever feel, jealousy. He was jealous because Naruto was touching Hinata, but he also felt anger towards Sakura for hurting and insulting Hinata.

'It looks like Sakura is the only one in the village who wouldn't mind hurting Hinata.' Sasuke thought angrily.

When he heard Sakura demean Hinata and saw how Hinata was affected by her words, he just lost it.

"DON''T TOUCH ME SAKURA!" He yelled as he pushed her away from him.

She fell on the ground, but not as harshly as Hinata. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke would push her so forcefully.

"But Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly.

He couldn't stand that voice of hers. It was a false sense of sweet. He walked towards Hinata grabbed her gently away from Naruto and Ino.

He lifted her up, bridal style and stood up straight. He kissed Hinata once again on the lips.

Naruto looked up at them from his position on the ground. He felt jealousy course through his veins when he saw Sasuke lift Hinata up in his arms. He got even more jealous when he saw Sasuke kiss Hinata.

'What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I so jealous of him today?' Naruto thought as she glared at Sasuke.

He saw Sasuke walk towards Sakura, while still holding Hinata.

Sasuke glared down at her as he held Hinata tighter to his chest. Hinata let her head fall on Sasuke's shoulder as she felt tired from the today's ordeal.

"Don't you ever touch Hinata ever again, and if you do then I'll make it my personal mission to dispose you from this world. Do you understand me, Sakura?" He said sternly.

"But Sasuke-kun-" She was cut of by Sasuke.

"Don't say anything else, Sakura! All the things you said are untrue and you know it. If anything, you are the low class fighter. Your family should be treating you like shit, not Hinata! And for your information, you aren't pretty, sweet or loving. The only thing you are is smart, but you aren't today!" He yelled as he walked pass her.

"She is a million times stronger then you, Sakura. Not only that, but she works hard on her herbs to help heal her teammates and friends, which is more then I can say about you!" Sasuke said as he carried Hinata away from the three most annoying people in the world.

Sakura sat there on the ground, shocked at what her Sasuke-kun said to her. Inner Sakura was silent as well, but not because of what Sasuke said, but by what Sakura did.

'Next time you feel like opening that mouth of yours, run everything by me first.' Inner Sakura said.

'Shut up!' Sakura thought.

The three of them watch Sasuke and Hinata's walk off in the distance. As their silhouette disappear, Ino and Naruto glared at Sakura.

"Why did Sasuke-kun push me like that?" Sakura asked as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

"Why? What do you mean why!?" Ino and Naruto said loudly.

Sakura looked at them surprised that they would raise their voices at her.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She said as she saw how mad they were at her, especially Naruto.

"You can't be that dumb, Sakura. You had no right to treat Hinata-chan that way." Said Naruto as he turns his back on her.

Sakura looked surprise that Naruto was without his hyperactive attitude. He even said her name without the chan.

"I didn't mean it, but it wasn't that bad." Sakura said as she turns her gaze at the floor.

Ino walked up to her and slapped her on the face.

"Not that bad!? Are you serious!? Didn't you see Hinata's face!? You hurt her feelings, Sakura! You reminded her about her unloving family! You know how she feels about herself! How could you!? I don't like this predicament either, but I would never hurt Hinata the way you did!" Screamed Ino.

Sakura just stood there feeling guilty. She didn't mean to say all those things, but she was just so angry that Sasuke was with someone.

"Sorry." She said as she rubbed her bruised cheek.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Ino replied.

Sakura stared at Naruto's back. He was awfully quiet. She didn't like it.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered.

"What?" He said.

"Do you dislike me now?" She asked.

He began to walk away as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Man, I'm hungry. I'm going to get some ramen." He said as he too, disappeared.

Ino and Sakura stared at the empty spot the Naruto once occupied, not understanding his odd behavior.

Sakura looked to the ground in sadness.

'He didn't answer my question.' She thought.

**Outside Sasuke's Apartment**

Sasuke couldn't open his front door since he still held Hinata in his arms. Hinata looked up at Sasuke's face and giggled.

"You can put me down, Sasuke-kun." She said as she tried to leave his arms, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"You're hurt." He said.

"I only have a few cuts." She said as she once again tried to leave Sasuke's arms.

"It's a few deep cuts, Hinata-chan. You must have fell on some pointed rocks." He said as he held Hinata tighter.

"Hinata-chan put your hand into my front pocket and get my keys." He said softly.

They both blushed as she stuck her hand in his pocket. After getting the keys, she opens the door to allow Sasuke to enter. Entering his living room, Sasuke gently put Hinata down on the couch as he walked back towards his door and locked it.

Returning back to her, he notices that the cut Naruto cleaned was bleeding again. He picked her up and began walking.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" Asked Hinata as watched him bring her towards the back of the house.

"I'm going to take care of your cuts." He said as he continued walking.

When he finally reached his bathroom, he sat her down on the counter and began looking for bandages and towels under his sink. Finally finding all of the items he needed, he began to take care of Hinata.

He turns on the sink and ran some cool water over a small hand towel. He let the sink fill up half way before he turned it off.

Facing Hinata, he lifted her skirt a little higher up on her thigh so that he could take off the cloth that Naruto recently put on. Hinata blushed a little, but didn't protest as Sasuke started rubbing the blood away form her cut on her inner thigh.

'It's soft.' He thought as he continued to clean her.

Sasuke was blushing, but his head was turn down. His bangs covered his face so Hinata couldn't she his face.

Lifting her thigh a little with one hand, he began to wrap it with a white bandage until the wound was covered completely. His fingers lingered a little, but they both didn't say anything about it. Sasuke then started to clean her other cuts in the same fashion.

They both were quiet as Sasuke took care of Hinata. Hinata was surprised that Sasuke could be so gentle with her. She smiled as she looked at the top of Sasuke's head, seeing his hair move to and fro with each move he made. She didn't know why, but she wanted to run her hands through it, but of course she stopped herself before she did.

"There, good as new." He said as he lifted her off the counter and let her feet touch the floor.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

As she was about to leave the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed her in front of him. She was trapped between the sink and Sasuke.

"Are you okay? You know that all the things Sakura said are untrue, right?" He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. I was just shocked at first, but I know that she didn't mean it. She was just heartbroken." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Sasuke smiled at her.

"That's what I…like about you. You don't hold grudges. You're very forgiving." He said as he stared into her pearl eyes.

She nodded in agreement.

"Did you see how Naruto-kun was acting? I think this plan is working, don't you?" She asked.

'Yes, this plan is working very well, too well if I do say so myself.' He said as he frowned while he nodded.

Hinata saw him frown, but didn't say anything about it.

Sasuke didn't like how Naruto was touching her. He was too touchy feely for his taste.

'He was too close to Hinata then needed be.' He thought.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, you should apologies to her for what you said. She might be a little depress due to your words." Hinata said.

He sighed as he held Hinata's hand and started to walk back towards the living room.

"She needs to hear it for her own good, Hinata-chan or she wont learn from it." He said as he sat down on the couch.

Hinata sat beside him and folder her hands in her lap. She began to think about what happen a few hours ago and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, about me rubbing my cheek against you…well, I hope you don't mind that I did that." She said as she stared at her hands.

He grinned at her blush.

"It was perfect, Hinata-chan. It made us look more believable as a couple." He said as he continues to look at her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"There is one thing though, Hinata-chan." He said as he looked away from her.

"What is that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked in wonderment.

"You almost gave us away when I held you in my lap…I think we…I think we need to practice on that." He said calmly.

Her eyes widen, but then she got up from the couch and sat on Sasuke's lap, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Well, I guess we should practice now since no one is around." She said as she looked at her hands.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We also need to practice on kissing, since I know you haven't had any practice on it." He said as he looked at her lips.

"Um…okay." She said as she lean in to kiss him.

They both melted at the kiss. It was breathtaking and erotic, something twelve year olds like them shouldn't be doing. It made them feel unbelievable.

When they both parted lips, they were out of breath.

"That was very good. It probably looks real enough to others. This is very good practice." Stated Sasuke as he continued to stare at Hinata's lips.

"Yeah, good practice." She said as she too stared at Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke tighten his hold on her waist as one of his hands held her on the back of her head and directed her head towards his lip. They practice kissing once again. The hand that held her head left to rub her thigh. Hinata gasp in surprise and Sasuke used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

The new experience shot electricity into them. She ran her hands through his raven hair as they kissed

Their tongues duel for a while before they needed to breath again.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, as she could still taste Sasuke in her mouth.

'He taste like chocolate and mint.' She thought.

"I saw a few of the guys doing it to their girlfriend so I decide to do it for practice. You learn quickly, Hinata-chan." He said while he grinned.

'She taste like vanilla and strawberries.' He thought.

"Ar- are we going to be doing that a lot in public?" She asked as she tried to get comfortable on his lap.

"Yes. We have to practice more to get it just right." He said as he lifted her face to his and began to kiss her once again.

**Inside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

****

****

Naruto was on his fifth bowl of miso ramen, yet the weird feeling in his stomach still hasn't gone away.

'Why isn't the empty feeling going away?' Thought Naruto as he stopped eating.

He pushed the bowl away as he folded his arms on the counter. He laid his head on his arms as he began to remember what happen in the morning. He couldn't get rid of the image of Sasuke and Hinata out of his head. They looked unnatural to him.

'Why Sasuke of all people?' He thought, as he couldn't get the nagging feeling away from him.

He sat up and paid for his ramen. He left to go on a walk.

'Maybe I'll feel better once I have a good spar with Sasuke bastard.' He thought as he headed for Sasuke's apartment.

**Note:** There are a few things that I would like for all of you to know. Below will state my mistakes and added information on this fic.

-My first mistake is the rice balls. I thought that they took little time to be made. My mistake. I could have sworn I read that somewhere. Thank you, Angelmaster for telling me this.

-My typos. I try my best to get rid of all the bad grammar, but some do slip in once in a while.

-This fic **is** a **Sasu/Hina** fic, not a Sasu/Saku and Naru/Hina. Come on people, there are too many of those out there. Change is good! Also, Naruto and Sakura aren't dating. They where just eating as friends in my other chapter.

-Is Neji a mind reader? …I don't know. He does seem like one, doesn't he? Lets just say that he has ESP, however, if he was a mind reader, he should know that I have the biggest crush on him. He would also know that I'm walking behind him with a rope and handcuffs. Neji…handcuff...bed…naked…yum!

-The koi thing. I read that in one fic (example, Sasuke-koi and Naruto-koi) that was yaoi and I thought that people used that. My mistake. I actually wasn't going to use that. Thank you, Kat for bringing this to my attention.

-Um, yuki19, what does ganbate mean? If anyone knows, please tell me.

-Lastly, to my reviewer, Ah-Choo, I didn't make Neji gay in this fic. He is my favorite character! I would never make him gay, especially if it is a fic that I have typed with my own two hands. I'll die first before I make my Neji-kun gay. Sorry that I didn't make it more clear in the fic. Maybe I should give him a girlfriend…yeah right! Hands off him bitches!

He He He…excuse my language.

P.S. I don't really like Sakura that much. I know that I made her seem mean in here but hey; it is needed for the plot. Anyway, you Sakura fans don't flame me because you don't like how I portray her in here. She needs to act like that in here. Don't flame me just because you like her and feel that you need to defend her. It's just a fic people! Anyway, remember, I hate flames.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! Bye bye!


	7. What’s The Matter With Me?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Seven What's The Matter With Me?

**Outside Sasuke's Apartment**

"Why won't that bastard open his door?" Naruto said to himself as he knocked on Sasuke's door.

'He probably knows that I'm out here and wants to make me look like an ass.' He thought as he stood on the stairway to Sasuke's apartment complex.

"Damn it, you asshole! Open up!" Naruto yelled as he started to kick the door.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was in his home since he could see some light peek out from under the door.

"He's probably in the living room sleeping, lazy bastard." Naruto said as he walked back out to the street and started to walk home.

He stopped when he heard a weird sound coming from Sasuke's apartment. Looking towards the building, he notices that one of Sasuke's windows was open.

'I might as well climb in and wake him up so we can spar.' He thought as he climbed up a tree and crawled into Sasuke's window as quietly as he could.

'Might as well scare him while I'm here.' Naruto said as he grinned.

Turning away from the window, he was about to jump on Sasuke's body, only to notice that someone beat him to it.

He saw Hinata sitting on Sasuke, making out with him like there was no tomorrow. What really shocked him was Sasuke as his hand rubbed the top of Hinata's thigh, making sure that he wouldn't touch her wound above her knee.

"HINATA-CHAN!?" Screamed Naruto.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought as he jumps up from the couch, accidentally dropping Hinata onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Hinata yelled as she rubbed her bruised behind.

Sasuke looked down and saw Hinata on the floor, finally realizing that he dropped her. He was about to help her up, but a pair of tan arms beat him to it. He glared at Naruto as Naruto pulled Hinata back to her feet.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked softly as he continued to hold her up just in case she fell down.

Hinata looked up into blue eyes and nodded.

She blushed when she notices that Naruto had a very strong grip on her.

"Naruto-kun, you can let go now." She said quietly as she looked away from his eyes.

When he didn't release her, Sasuke could feel anger rise up from inside him. He knew this was what Hinata wanted, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous at Naruto.

'The dobe sure is lucky to have someone like Hinata to like him and all.' He thought as he looked from Naruto's face to Hinata's.

When Naruto still hasn't release her, he walked over and grabbed Hinata away from him.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto, while holding Hinata securely to his chest.

She put her hands against Sasuke's chest as she too looked at Naruto.

'Why is he here? I was having such a wonderful time with S-…what am I saying? Isn't this what I wanted?' Hinata thought as she looked away from Naruto's face to stare at Sasuke.

'Why do I feel annoyed that Naruto is here? I should be happy, right?' She thought as she continued to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Hinata looking at him so he turns his head to look at her, only to notice that she quickly turn her head away from his gaze. He could see a tale tell blush on her porcelain skin. He couldn't help but feel some sort of male pride, as he knew that he was the reason for her reaction.

'She looks lovely when she blushes.' He thought as he looked back towards Naruto.

'He always has his hands on her.' Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke's hands that were wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata ask quietly.

Naruto looked up at Hinata and stared into her beautiful white eyes. He felt as though he could get lost in its depth.

'When did she get so pretty?" Naruto thought, as he couldn't look away from her.

"Naruto." Sasuke said impatiently.

'Damn baka is wasting our time.' Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze. Rubbing behind his neck, he gave them a big smile.

"Well, Sasuke bastard, I was hoping that we could spar today." He said as he sat down on the couch.

'Spar? He interrupted Hinata and I to spar!? Damn baka! I was enjoying myself before he came along.' Sasuke thought as he glared at Naruto.

"Don't get too comfortable on my couch, dobe, and why would I want to spar with you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto got up from the couch and stood a foot away from Sasuke.

"You know that I'm the only one that can give you a challenge, bastard." Naruto said as he gave him a cocky look.

"Challenge, huh. The only challenge you are is mentally challenge." Sasuke said as he laughed at his own joke.

"What was that, bastard!" Naruto screamed as he glared at Sasuke.

"What, you deaf or something?" Sasuke said as he grinned.

Naruto was about to punch Sasuke in the face, but Hinata intervene. She stood between the two and held her hands up against their chest.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke didn't mean it. I apologies on his behalf." She said as she bowed to him.

Naruto just stood there and stared at Hinata.

"Well, bastard, looks like you got the right woman for you. You need a girl that can cover your ass so you don't get the crap beat out of you for your cold behavior." Naruto said as he waved at Hinata so that she could stop bowing at him.

"Shut up, baka." Sasuke said as he held Hinata around the waist.

He grinned as he saw Naruto's eyes narrow at his close contact with her. He could practically see blue flames covering Naruto's eyes.

"Let's go bastard! You, me, spar, right now!" Naruto yelled.

"No, baka. I'm busy with Hinata right now." Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and giggled when he whispered something in her ear.

Naruto wanted to run up to Sasuke and rip his lips off of his face.

"Come on, Sasuke bastard. I have a lot of frustration in my body and fighting you is the only way that I can get rid of it." He seethes through his teeth.

Hinata saw how badly Naruto wanted to fight Sasuke, so she decided to help him.

"Sasuke-kun, you should train with Naruto-kun today. I mean, you didn't get to train yesterday because you were with me." She said nicely.

'Of course, he spent the day stalking other couples with me.' She thought as she looked up at Sasuke.

"You're right. I should spar so that I don't get rusty, but what about you? What will you do?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I'll just watch you to fight. Neji-niisan always said that you can learn a lot by observing people when they train." She said as she gave him a warm smile.

Sasuke nodded as he release her and went to his room to change clothes.

Naruto was left alone with Hinata and couldn't help but feel nervous around her.

'What's the matter with me?' He thought as he stared at her.

She was sitting on the couch reading one of Sasuke's scrolls. Naruto saw her cross her legs as she moved into a more comfortable position. He caught a small glimpse of her upper thigh as her skirt rose a little from all her moving.

'Damn that sensei of mine! His perverseness is rubbing off on me.' Naruto thought as he looked away from her thigh to her body.

'She sure is shapely. She should stop wearing that coat that she always wears. She looks better with her curves showing.' He thought as he ran his eyes towards her face.

He notices how the light made her eyes shine with beautiful sliver streaks. It made her look unique and lovely.

He was about to sit next to her, until Sasuke came back out in his black training attire.

'What am I doing? She belongs to Sasuke bastard.' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke kiss Hinata on the lips gently.

'Damn lucky bastard.' He thought as he looked away.

"Come on, dobe. Let's go." Sasuke said as he led Hinata to the door.

Naruto followed behind them and stopped when Sasuke turned around to lock his door.

The three of them left to the training grounds inside Konoha forest. They stopped on a field that held a few trees. Hinata took a seat on a near by tree as she observed the boys as they fought.

'I hope they don't kill each other.' She thought as she sighed.

"Prepare to be humiliated in front of your girlfriend, Sasuke." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

Sasuke smirked as he too got into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry about me, dobe. I'm not going to be the one who will be eating dirt in the end of this fight." Sasuke said.

"One." Said Naruto.

"Two." Said Sasuke.

"Three, let's go!" They both yelled.

The two figures ran at each other in an incredible speed. From Hinata's point of view, all she could see was black and orange blurs from every direction.

"They sure are fast." She said as she activated her Byakugan.

"Looks like Naruto used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I wonder what Sasuke is going to do to get rid of them." She said as she continued to watch them.

Sasuke threw two smoke bombs at Naruto's clones and hid on a tree branch.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Stop hiding and fight me, bastard!" Yelled Naruto as he tried to get rid of the smoke.

"A ninja must be one with the shadow to fight his or her enemies, dobe. Remember that." Sasuke said from a far off area.

Sasuke didn't feel like using his Sharingan, so he devised a plan to take care of Naruto's annoying clones.

As all the Naruto's looked around in confusion, Sasuke threw a few shurikens at Naruto's clones. Naruto's clones were being destroyed from every direction. Naruto couldn't pin point were Sasuke was. Only twenty clones were left. Sasuke threw a few makibishis on the ground because he knew that Naruto would step on them when the smoked cleared.

Hinata was quite impressed with Sasuke's strategy. She knew that Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to throw himself blindly at him, so Sasuke set up the makibishis to stall him so he could counterattack him.

As the smoked cleared, Naruto saw Sasuke twenty feet away from him.

"There's no escape bastard!" Screamed Naruto.

He ran at him a full speed, only to grab his foot in pain as the makibishis did their job. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke threw a thin thread of wire and dismembered all of the twenty clones, making them poof away. The only thing left was Naruto.

Sasuke jumped over the few makibishis left and landed on top of Naruto, making him land hard on the ground as he pressed a kunai against Naruto's neck.

"Looks like I won, dobe." Sasuke said calmly.

'That was sure quick.' Hinata thought as she deactivated her Byakugan and walked up to the two.

"I want a rematch, bastard!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke let him off the ground.

"A rematch, dobe? What's wrong, Naruto? Don't you have enough dirt in you diet." Sasuke mocked as he smirked at him.

Sasuke turned his back away from Naruto.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!" Screamed Naruto as he threw a kunai at Sasuke's back.

Just as the kunai was about to hit Sasuke's unprotected back, another kunai was thrown at it making it fall a few feet away from its victim.

Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the direction the kunai was thrown from and saw Hinata's hand raised from a throwing position.

"Hinata-chan?" They both said.

Hinata walked towards Naruto and gave him a disappointed look.

"Naruto-kun, that was uncalled for. It wasn't very honorable of you to try to hit Sasuke-kun when his back was turn." She said disapprovingly.

'She's defending me?" Sasuke thought as he stared at Hinata's face.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly.

'Why is she defending the bastard?' Naruto thought as he went to get his and Hinata's kunais. He handed hers back and put his back in his pack.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. The dobe always does that when he loses. By the way, thanks for having my back." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled out loud.

She blushed as Sasuke kissed her once again.

'Stop kissing her already! Damn it, I feel like a third wheel.' Naruto thought as he looked away from them.

'I can't believe I actually protected Sasuke-kun. When I saw that kunai heading towards him, I couldn't help but intervene.' She thought as she looked towards Naruto.

"That's enough training for today." Sasuke said as he looked towards Naruto.

"What!? It has only been half an hour!" Naruto yelled.

"We can train later, but right now I want some food." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to make some lunch for Sasuke-kun, would you like to join us?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Naruto stared at Hinata's face and couldn't help but smile at her.

'She's too sweet for her own good. Some men wouldn't mind taking advantage of her because of it.' He thought as he turns his gaze towards Sasuke.

By looking at his face, Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted to be alone with his precious Hinata. Naruto felt envy swirl within him, but he didn't show it on his face. Hinata looked very happy with Sasuke, and he knew he couldn't steal her away from him. Although Sasuke was a bastard, he was still the closet thing Naruto had to a best friend, and seeing him finally happy made Naruto feel that breaking them up would be the worst thing to do in the whole world.

"No thank you, Hinata-chan. I promise Iruka-sensei that I would have lunch with him today." He lied.

"Oh, okay, Naruto-kun. See you later." She said as she and Sasuke walked towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

Naruto stared after them in sadness.

"Yeah, later." He said as he walked away.

**Outside the Hyuuga Mansion**

****

"Well, it looks like everything is working out find." Sasuke said as he stopped in front of the gate.

"Yes, everything is falling into place." Hinata said as she unlocked the gate and let Sasuke in.

'Why am I not pleased? Naruto-kun was clearly jealous, yet I didn't seem to care. What's the matter with me?' Hinata thought as Sasuke and her walked towards the front door.

As she was about to open the door, it was suddenly open. Sasuke and Hinata stood there as the person inside gave them a once over.

Pearl eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell happen to Hinata-sama, Uchiha?" Neji asked as he took Hinata's hand and checked her cuts, especially the very deep one on her thigh.

"Neji-niisan, it's really nothing." She said as she tried to make Neji let go of her and failed.

"That's not nothing, Hinata-sama." Neji said, as he made sure all the cuts were covered and tended to.

'I said the same thing when I saw them.' Sasuke thought as he pushed Neji away from Hinata.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga. I cleaned all of her cuts and bandage them myself." Sasuke said as Hinata and him walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Neji looked up in shock and followed them into the kitchen. Hinata went towards the refrigerator while Neji and Sasuke leaned against the spacious counter.

"You helped her? Did you clean all the cuts?" Neji asked as he narrowed his eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, as he knew what Neji was getting at.

"Yeah, I clean all the cuts, especially the one on her thigh." Sasuke said as he and Neji notice Hinata jump a little from the comment.

Neji walked towards Sasuke and pulled him out into the dining area.

"Who do you think you are touching Hinata-sama like that!?" Neji seethes through his teeth.

"Why are you so mad, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke could see the veins start to appear around Neji's eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Uchiha. Leave that to your loud mouth teammate. You know that touching her that way is indecent." He said angrily.

"It isn't indecent if she is you girlfriend." Sasuke said as he sat on one of the dining room chairs.

"Did you forget that this is all fake?" Neji asked as he too sat in one of the chairs.

"Did you forget that Hinata and I have to make our relationship look real?" Sasuke said as he looked into Neji's eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Uchiha. I don't like the idea of you rubbing up against my cousin." Neji said.

"What are you going to do to stop me, Hyuuga?" He said calmly.

"I'll do anything I can to separate you two." Neji said just as calmly.

"That wouldn't be wise, Neji-kun." Sasuke said dangerously.

Neji felt an uncomfortable and unpleasant tingling on the spine of his back as Sasuke said his first name with the friendly honorific. He could feel the dark aura surrounding Sasuke when he said he would separate them. Looking into Sasuke's unemotional face, he was shocked to see Sasuke's Sharingan red eyes staring right back at him.

'He looks pissed. What got him so bent out of shape?' Neji thought as Sasuke still glared at him.

Neji felt anger weld up in him as he realized that he didn't know why Hinata got her wounds.

"Whatever, Uchiha. So, how did my cousin get those cuts anyway?" He asked.

'They are pretty deep.' Neji thought angrily.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with disgust in his face.

Neji looked up at Sasuke and notices that the black dots in Sasuke's red eyes were spinning quite quickly.

"What did Sakura do?" Neji asked, while trying to control his anger.

'I never liked that Haruno girl. What does Lee see in her?' He thought to himself.

"She pushed Hinata away from me, causing Hinata to fall on some sharp rocks." He explained.

"You do know that once the rest of the Hyuuga clan hears this that Sakura will be punish for touching her." He told Sasuke.

"She should, but Hinata wouldn't want that to happen. She already forgave her." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted at Sasuke's comment.

"That doesn't matter. No one touches a Hyuuga, especially if that Hyuuga happens to be Hinata-sama." Neji said sternly.

"Hey, I agree with you, but it's Hinata-chan that you have to convince." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji.

"I guess it's useless. Hinata is very hardheaded once she puts her mind into something." Neji exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't know that." Sasuke said quietly.

"Uchiha. Tell your teammate that if she ever sees me anywhere, to run away or I might hurt her. Also tell her that Hinata is under my full protection, so that means that any enemy of hers, is an enemy of mine." Neji stated.

"I'll tell her that." Sasuke said as he looked towards the kitchen door.

Neji looked up at Sasuke and notice how Sasuke kept on glancing towards the kitchen, waiting for Hinata to come out.

'He must have unknowingly fallen for Hinata in the past two days. Poor bastard." Neji thought as he calmed himself down from his anger that was caused my Sakura's actions.

Neji looked over to his left, as he knew that Hinata was about to enter the dining area. Sasuke turned off his Sharingan before Hinata could see them. Neji grinned as he saw Sasuke change from prissy asshole to perfect gentleman in less than ten seconds.

Hinata turn towards Neji and smiled.

"Neji-niisan, would you like to have lunch with us?" She asks as she stared at him.

Neji looked over to Sasuke and notice that his Sharingan eyes were turn on again.

'Does he even know that they are on? He must want me out of here real quick.' Neji thought.

He looked back at Hinata and shook his head.

"No, thank you, Hinata-sama. I promise Lee and TenTen that I would have lunch with them." Neji said as he got off his chair.

"Oh, well tell them I said hello." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Neji walked towards Sasuke and glared at him.

"If she comes back here again, hurt, I will make sure that you wont be able to have children, Uchiha." He said as he walked away from him and out the door.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and walked towards the kitchen as he stared at Hinata as she cooked some udon over the stove.

"I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt her again, Hyuuga." Sasuke whispered to himself as he walked over to Hinata and stood behind her.

"I hope you like udon, Sasuke-kun." She said as she finished putting the udon in two separate bowls.

"Yeah, I loved them." He said as he helped her bring the bowls to the dining table.

"So what did you and Neji-niisan talk about?" She asks as she waited for her udon to cool.

He looked up towards her face and notice how the steam from the bowl made her face turn a little pink.

"Nothing. Just…guy stuff." He said as he began to eat his lunch.

"I see." She said as she too ate her lunch.

Throughout the whole meal, the two kept on sneaking glances at one another. When they were done, the time was around two o'clock.

"What do you want to do now?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked outside and notice how it was still sunny.

"Lets just walk around Konoha, that way all of my fan girls will know that I'm taken." Sasuke said as he walked towards the door.

"That seems like a plan." She said as Sasuke and her left her home and left on a pleasant stroll.

Inside Naruto's Apartment 

"Damn that bastard! Why does all the good things happen to him?" Naruto said as he saw the two stroll pass his house from his window.

"She would have been better with me, damn it!" He said as he walked away from the window to eat his ramen.

Naruto couldn't help but remember all the blushes Hinata gave to Sasuke.

'Reminds me of the red faces she use to give m…did Hinata like me?' Naruto thought as he stopped eating, letting the noodles dangle from his mouth.

Looking back, Naruto remembered how Hinata always turn red whenever she was around him. She would stutter and give him ointments whenever he needed them.

"She liked me." He said out loud once all of the noodles were gone from his mouth.

'She use to like me.' He thought as he saddens at the thought.

'I treated her like Sasuke treated Sakura. I ignored her. No wonder she gave up on me. And here I was going after Sakura.' He thought as he made himself another ramen cup.

'Well, I guess I should move on as well. Maybe there's another Hinata-chan out there for me.' He thought as he stared at his ramen, waiting for the three minutes to be up.

'Another Hinata-chan, huh. Yeah right. Hinata-chan is one of a kind.' He thought as he sighed heavily.

He smiled a little with his up and coming thought.

'If they ever separate or something, I sure as hell am going to jump on her the first chance I get.' He thought as he grinned.

'Well they won't be breaking up soon. I might as well start looking for someone. I hope I find someone soon. The loneliness is beginning to take it's toll on me.' He thought as he stared at the empty seat in front of him.

'Maybe someone as loud and lively as me.' He thought as he began to eat his ramen.

**Outside the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she bowed to him.

"It was nothing." He said as he bowed to her as well.

They stared at one another and turn their heads away as a blush crept up on them.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She said as she kisses him softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." He said as he kisses her sweetly on the lips.

Sasuke left and headed for his home as Hinata entered hers.

"It was an amazing day." She said as she went up to her room and changed into her pajamas, which was a long sleeve, dress shirt that use to belong to Neji, until it became to tight for him so instead of throwing it away, he gave the shirt to Hinata. It was long enough to cover her thighs and it looked a little big on her.

She walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she finishes, she went back into her bedroom and went under the white covers. She touches her lips that she has been using an awful lot today. She could still taste him in her mouth. She could feel a tingle in her spine when she remembers how his warm, wet tongue rubbed against her own.

She felt hot all over when she remembered his hands rubbing her waist and thigh when they made out on his couch, in the training field, and then on the bench in the park. Sasuke's fan girls seem to be everywhere.

'TenTen, Neji, Kiba and a few other teenagers were sure surprised when they saw Sasuke and I making out with one another in the training field.' She thought.

They were actually greatly surprised that Sasuke and her would make out in the training field, but many of Sasuke's fan girls were kunoichis as well. The training field is the best place for the girls to see them together.

'I feel strange when I'm around Sasuke. What could this feeling be?' She thought as she turns over to her side and tried to sleep.

'I only known him for two days, how can I feel these weird feelings for a guy I barely know.' She thought.

'Naruto-kun doesn't enter my mind anymore, and for some reason, I get a butterfly feeling in my stomach, whenever I kiss Sasuke. What can this mean?' She thought as she turns over to her other side and stared out the window towards the full moon.

**Inside Sasuke's Apartment**

****

****

Sasuke went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and change into a set of pajamas. He then headed towards his bed and lay over his covers.

'She occupies my mind a lot these past two days. Why is that? What's the matter with me?' He thought as he stared at his white ceiling.

He shut his eyes at she thought of her. He raised his hand to his lips as he could still feel her soft and delicate lips on them.

'Damn, Neji had to break us apart when we were making out. Damn freak.' He thought.

He remembered how Neji glared at him while he pulled Hinata away from his lap, but Sasuke hold on Hinata was tight. A small tug of war erupted, until TenTen separated Neji from Hinata. That gave him enough time to take Hinata away towards the park, where they made out the most since a lot of his fan girls hung out there.

He smiled as he remembered all the girls and a few guys run away crying at the scene Hinata and him made. It made kissing her all the sweeter. He sure enjoyed himself today.

'Why was I so angry today towards Sakura, Neji and Naruto whenever they mention or touch Hinata?' He thought as he opened his eyes again.

He knew that his Sharingan was activated a number of times today, but he just ignored it. He figured that it was due to the lack of training. Team 7 and Team 8 had been given three weeks off, and Sasuke took this time to rest since he practically trained 24/7.

He closed his eyes again as his thoughts once again turns to Hinata.

'She makes me feel things I've never felt before. What can this mean?' He thought as he opened his eyes and stared at the same full moon that Hinata was observing.

**Inside Sasuke's Apartment and the Hyuuga Mansion**

They both sat up from their beds with their eyes wide open.

"Oh, my God! I'm in love!" They yelled to themselves.

**Note:** I might be adding some new couples in here, but I don't know who they will be. Remember, I said I MIGHT add in some new couples. The only thing I do know is that they wont be the usual pairings that you see in other fics. So I'll tell you this now, there will be no Saku/Naru, Neji/Ten, Ino/Shino and so on and so forth. Y.S.M.B.I.S.Y. is a fic dedicated to odd pairings that aren't seen that often in the Naruto stories.

-The battle scene is crappy. Sorry. I don't know how to write those.

-**Shurikens** are those star like weapons that you see everyone use in the show. **Makibishi(s**) are tools/weapons that are used to stall an enemy. They look like small spikes that are thrown to the ground so the enemies would step on them.

-As for Sasuke and Hinata, yes they are twelve years old. They sure don't at like it, do they? Anyway, I feel that some twelve year olds are this way (since some of my childhood friends acted like this). Me, I'm totally pure…seriously, I am…don't look at me that way, I'm telling the truth! I hope you guys don't mind some of the scenes that I wrote with them being "affectionate" with each other.

Thanks for the reviews! I feel so special and wanted! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye bye!Hope you enjoyed this fic.


	8. Touchy, Feely, Aren’t We?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Eight Touchy, Feely, Aren't We?

**Outside the Hyuuga Mansion**

****

****

Sasuke stood in front of the gate of the Hyuuga mansion for at least ten minutes. No one came to the door, not because they wanted to ignore him, but because Sasuke never knocked.

'What should I do? If I knock, Neji might open the door and he might still be mad at me because of what happen yesterday at the training ground. I don't feel up for a fight today.' He thought as he looked around for another entrance.

Spotting Hinata's window open, he started to climb the tree that stood beside her room. He looked around to make sure that Hinata's relatives weren't around before he climbed onto her windowsill.

Looking into her bedroom, he saw her slowly awakening from her bed. He was only a foot or so away from her since her bed lay right under her window. If he wanted, he could have reached out and shook her shoulder if he wanted to.

She yawned and later rubbed her eyes in what Sasuke felt was an adorable fashion. He knew that she knew he was there, seeing as she looked and waved at him without a shock look on her face.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Why are you on my windowsill?" She asked as she gave him a confused face.

"I didn't want to get into a fight with Neji about yesterday, so I felt that by entering through your window, I could avoid the confrontation with him." He said as he stared at her.

She smiled at him while she nodded.

"Why don't you come in?" She asked as she tried to cover herself more with her blanket.

"Alright." He said as he nodded at her.

As he began to enter, he slipped on a pine cone and fell onto Hinata, making her back hit her mattress with him laying on top of her body. They were both blushing deeply from the fall, not because Sasuke laid on her, but because of the fact that one of Sasuke's hands were grasping Hinata's breast.

Sasuke rolled off of Hinata and blushed deeper as he stood beside her bed.

'Isn't there anything on her body that isn't soft?' He thought as he stared at his hands.

"I apologies, Hinata-chan. I didn't do it on purpose." He said as he looked towards the herbs that adorn her table.

She got up from her bed and stood beside Sasuke.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. It was an accident. I know you didn't see that pine cone out there." She said as she looked towards her windowsill to stare at the pinecone that started the whole mess.

He looked back at her and smiled.

'She is such an understanding women. I would have gotten slapped by other girls in this kind of situation.' He thought as he stared at her attire.

He frowned a little when he notices that the shirt she was wearing wasn't a women's shirt. He felt a wave of possessiveness and jealousy course through him.

'Who would give her their shirt?' He thought angrily as he tried to control himself from tearing the shirt off of her body.

'It does look good on her. Damn lucky shirt.' He thought as he continues to stare at Hinata.

Hinata, seeing Sasuke's frown, notice how he glared at her clothing.

"You must be wondering where I got this shirt. Neji-niisan gave it to me when he notices that the shirt didn't fit him anymore. He felt it was wasteful to throw clothing away, so I asked him if I could have it. Ever since a few months ago, he gave me all the shirts that he couldn't wear anymore. There very comfortable so I usually wear them to sleep." She said to him as she gave him a warm smile.

Sasuke felt a little of his jealousy slipping away, but he still felt a little uncomfortable with Hinata wearing Neji's shirt.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" He said as he sat on her bed.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks as she went to her closet to get a something to wear.

'Anything with you.' He thought as he stared at her exposed legs.

"Well, we could go to the movies. How does that sound?" He asked as he lay on her bed, while staring up at the ceiling.

"That sounds great. What should we watch?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder to stare at him.

"I don't know. How about that new scary movie? I heard that Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were going. This would be a good opportunity for you to get Naruto jealous again." He said, as he inwardly hated his own idea.

She turned back to the closet so she wouldn't show Sasuke her disappointed face.

'I forgot about Naruto.' She thought as she stood up and took out her outfit for today.

"That sounds okay." She said as she left to go to the bathroom to change her clothes.

'I forget that Sasuke has no interest in me, but now, I don't have any interest in Naruto either. What am I going to do now?' She thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.

When she came back, she wore her usual training pants, but instead of wearing the jacket, she chose to wear a small, short sleeve white t-shirt that reached the stomach.

'She looks lovely, as always. Why did I suggest going to that movie Naruto is going to? Don't I want her to be with me? I mean, I am in love with her right?' He thought as he stared at the ceiling.

'No, I don't love her. I was just imagining it. I know for sure I don't love her.' He said as he sat up and stared at her.

Hinata was currently standing in the doorway helping her sister, Hanabi braid her hair. As she finished, she reached over and hugged her sister in a tight embrace. As Hanabi kissed her sister's cheek, she ran away towards her room. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Hinata's sweet nature.

'…I do love her.' He thought as he got off the bed and walked towards Hinata.

'I'll just have to seduce her away from the dobe before she goes to him.' He thought as he looked at Hinata's back.

Hinata turns around to stare into Sasuke's eyes. She always liked Naruto's blue eyes because they reminded her of the sky, but she absolutely loved Sasuke's onyx eyes because they looked mysterious, dark, and oddly warming. His eyes also looked like black pearl. Very fitting for a girl with white pearl eyes.

She didn't want Naruto anymore, but she wasn't really with Sasuke…yet.

'I'll just have to…seduce him.' She thought as she blushed.

Sasuke saw her blush, but didn't comment on it. She technically blushed everyday so he didn't think much of it.

'But she never blush this prettily at me before.' He thought as he took her hand in his.

"Hinata-chan, can you look out and see if Neji is here?" He asked as he stared down the hallway.

She used her Byakugan and didn't see anyone at all.

"No one is around, so it's safe to leave now." She said as she deactivated her Byakugan and pulled him towards the stairway and towards the front door.

They started to walk towards the movie theater with their arms wrapped around one another. All through the walk, they could feel many glares directed at their backs.

Inside the movie theater 

"HEY GUYS, OVER HERE!" Yelled Naruto as he waved at his friends towards some seat in the back.

"Shut up, Naruto. You're bother everyone with your loud, obnoxious voice." Kiba exclaimed as he, Shikamaru and Choji sat in the seat to Naruto's left.

Naruto sat one seat away from the aisle seat because he figured that he would leave his box of popcorn on it. He was about to put his popcorn down, when someone took the seat away from him.

"Excuse me, but this seat is taken." Naruto said as he stared at the person in front of him.

"I know it's taken, since I did take the seat, didn't I, Naruto." The voice said.

"…Ino?" Naruto said as he pulled the sunglasses from off her face.

'Why is she wearing sunglasses in a dark movie theater?" He thought as she grabbed the sunglasses back from him.

"Quiet, Naruto. I don't want them to hear you." She said as she stared at the couple from the front roll.

"Them?" He said as he turned his gaze towards the direction Ino was looking at.

He saw Hinata and Sasuke sitting next to one another, kissing. He looked back at Ino and saw how sad she looked.

'She must have liked Sasuke very much.' He thought as he too felt his heart breaking.

"They are looking over here, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said once her lips were freed from Sasuke's.

He looked to where Ino and Naruto was and couldn't help but smile at their disappointed faces.

"I see them, Hinata-chan. We must stay in character so that we look believable." Sasuke said as he once again kisses Hinata.

'He truly does love her.' Ino thought as she continued to look at the happy couple.

'Poor Ino.' Naruto thought as he looked at her.

"Hey, Ino! When did you come here?" Shikamaru said as he looked at her.

"None of you business!" She said as she ignored him.

"Man, I was just asking." Shikamaru said as Choji and Kiba patted his back.

The movie started and Naruto and Ino couldn't take their eyes of the couple. Sasuke and Hinata were leaning against one another as the movie began. Every once in a while, Hinata would scream and hide her head into Sasuke's chest. At those times, Sasuke would wrap an arm around her waist and use his other hand to stroke her hair.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. It's not real." Sasuke said as he calmed Hinata down.

"I know, but it's still disturbing to look at." She said as she tightly held onto Sasuke's shirt.

'Sasuke-kun. Why couldn't it be me?' Ino thought as she looked away from them and began to watch the movie.

Ino screamed as a man lost his head, and buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"Ino-chan, it's not real. Don't worry, monsters like that don't really exist in the world." Naruto said as he tried to calm her down.

She just kept on leaning on Naruto, surprised at how warm and sweet he is.

'I guess I can see why Hinata use to swoon over him.' She thought as she sneaked a peek at Naruto.

'He's kind of cute.' She thought as she looked away.

Naruto looked at Ino and blushed a little as she didn't get off of his chest.

'Ino sure is pretty. I wonder why Shikamaru didn't get with her yet.' He thought as he wrapped an arm around her.

Everyone in the movie theater watched the movie without interruption. A few screams could be heard here and there, but no one seemed bothered by it.

Inside Sasuke's Apartment 

After finishing dinner, in which Hinata made some rice and chicken tempura, Hinata picked up all the plates and were about to wash them until Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll wash them, since you did make dinner, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said as he took the plates away from her arms and went inside the kitchen.

"But, I want to help. At least let me dry them." She said as she stood beside Sasuke near the sink.

"Alright." He said as he began to wash the dishes.

Every once and a while, they would brush their hands against each other as Sasuke handed the dish to Hinata. Although they hold hands all the time, it was in their private moments when the electric feeling was more noticeable.

After finishing, they left the kitchen towards the living room.

"Hinata-chan, come with me." Sasuke said as he led her towards his bedroom.

As they entered, Sasuke went into his closet and began to rummage through his clothes. While he was busy, Hinata sat on his bed and began to look around his room. It looked exactly like hers, sans the herbs.

"What are we doing in here, Sasuke-kun?" She said as she stared at his back.

Sasuke finally found what he was looking for and began to turn towards Hinata. In his arms where a few dress shirts and t-shirts that were either blue, white or black. Walking towards Hinata, he handed them to her.

"Well, I had a lot of shirts that I was going to throw away since they don't fit me anymore, but I figure I'll give them to you since you love to sleep in those things." He said as he handed her a little bag to put the shirts in.

She got off the bed, leaving the bag filled with shirts on the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. That is very sweet of you." She said as she leaned back a little to smile at him.

They stared at one another with loving looks.

'I guess now is a good time as any to begin my seducing plan.' They both thought as they kissed one another.

Sasuke brushed his lips lightly against Hinata, grinning a little when he felt her tremble from the touch. He was surprised when he felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Opening his mouth, they both brush their tongues against one another, each dueling for dominance, but of course Hinata was losing.

Sasuke leaned forward until Hinata's back hit the mattress, causing him to lean on top of her.

They kissed for a few minutes, until they felt their bodies heat up from the close contact.

Hinata brushed her lips down Sasuke's chin, towards his right ear and shyly licking the lobe. She then blew into his ear, smiling a little when she felt him tremble from her actions. She then bit his ear playfully as he growled.

'Little minx. Lets see how she likes it when I tease her.' He thought as he moves his lips towards her neck.

His kisses her neck and shoulder, grinning when her heard her small moan.

'Looks like my plan is working. She barely looked at Naruto today. To bad, dobe, but she is mine.' He thought as he once again captured her lips with his.

Tongues meeting once again, Hinata's hand brushed over his chest and then towards his stomach. Lifting his shirt, her hands brushed against his smooth stomach.

'Wow. He has abs. So strong.' She thought as her hands went up to touch his chest.

He groaned in appreciation of her touches. He discarded his shirt so that she could have an easier time playing with his body.

He began to stroke her thigh and smiled as she gave a small, sweet sound into his ear. Letting the hand wander, he eventually pushed her shirt up a little so that her stomach could be shown to him. His fingers brushed her small abs and laughed as he saw the muscles move from his touch.

Leaning down closer to her, he kissed her deeply, groaning a little when his bare stomach touches her bare stomach.

Hinata moved her hands away from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed her hands to play with his messy raven hair. Moving her fingers towards his forehead protector, she untied it and threw it towards his nightstand. She giggled when his bangs brushed against her cheek.

He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it, and began to kiss her neck again. He sucked a little, delighted at the gasp Hinata made. When he finished, he was about to kiss Hinata again, only to stop and feel a small suction on his neck.

'Hinata is such a fast learner.' He thought as he felt a tingle go up his spine.

They once again kissed and played with each other's hairs, both knowing that it wouldn't go any farther then kissing an a little touching.

As Sasuke was about to rub Hinata's thigh, his bedroom door banged open.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" A voice yelled.

****

****

**Note: **Hello, everyone! I was wondering if any of you could tell me some locations that Sasuke and Hinata could go to. I only know of the market place and their homes and I wanted to expand it, so if you do know of other areas in Konoha, can you tell me what the name is and what it is for?

I know that Sasuke and Hinata are going at it fast, but hey, this is my fic. I want it to go that way. No, they wont do "it"…maybe. I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, thanks for the fantastic reviews! You guys are great! See you later. Bye bye!


	9. Special Someone

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Nine Special Someone

Inside Sasuke's Apartment 

Hinata and Sasuke jumped off the bed and away from each other's bodies. Sasuke ran towards his shirt and started to put it on. As his head appeared out of the collar, a hand reached out and grasped his neck.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The person yelled as Sasuke was trying to get out of the tight grip.

"I…can't…breathe." Sasuke chocked out as he could feel himself going in and out of consciousness.

"How could you take advantage of Hinata-chan like that!?" The voice yelled as the grip on Sasuke's neck got tighter.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Kid's do these type of things all the time." A voice exclaimed from outside the window.

The one who held Sasuke's neck glared at the figure outside, whom was sitting on a branch observing the scene with Sasuke and Hinata earlier.

"This is all your fault you damn hentai! He must have learned this from you!" The figure yelled.

"Now, now, don't get your panties in a bunch, Kurenai-chan." Kakashi said calmly.

"Shut up, you damn pervert! Once I'm through with your student, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life!" Kurenai yelled as she glared at the two men.

"Kurenai-sensei, it's not what you think. Sasuke-kun and I were only kissing." Hinata explained.

Kurenai stared at her student with confused eyes.

"Hinata-chan. You shouldn't let just anyone kiss you." She stated as the grip on Sasuke's neck loosen a little.

"Kurenai-sensei, Sasuke-kun is my boyfriend." Hinata stated quietly.

Kurenai looked towards Sasuke's blue face.

"That doesn't explain why he was shirtless, Hinata-chan." Kurenai stated calmly.

"We were just…experimenting. We weren't going to do anything more then that." Hinata said as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Anyway, if those two were going to do more, it's not like it's any of our business. Besides, you act as though Sasuke is taking advantage of Hinata. From where I was, Hinata seemed to be enjoying it. I mean, why wouldn't you enjoy being touch by your special someone?" Kakashi stated as he grinned behind his mask.

"You are such a hentai, Kakashi. They are only twelve for goodness sake!" She stated as she let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the ground, gasping for air. He could have sworn that he saw his family waving at him a while ago.

Hinata ran towards Sasuke to check on his neck.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"…I- I'm al- al- alright." Sasuke stuttered.

They both turn towards their two senseis. Kurenai was hitting Kakashi over the head, cursing him for being born and creating a student that was a near replica of his hentai personality.

"Kurenai, I didn't do anything. Why are you hitting me? Hit the boy, the boy!" Kakashi yelled.

Kurenai stopped and turn towards Sasuke. As she was about to hit him, Hinata stood before him.

"Kurenai-sensei, Sasuke didn't do anything that I didn't want to do." Hinata exclaimed as she tried to calm Kurenai down.

Kurenai turned her back on Hinata and calmly breathe in and out. When she was finally in control of her anger, she turned back towards Sasuke.

"Listen kid, don't do anything funny with Hinata, you hear?" Kurenai asked.

"Loud and clear." Sasuke said.

"By the way, Kurenai-sensei, why are you here in the first place?" Hinata asked.

"I was looking for Kakashi. I felt his chakra in this area, but before I found him I felt both of your chakra's together. It was abnormal so I came in to check. I didn't realize that your chakra was abnormal due to both of your…fondling." She stated as she once again glared at Sasuke.

Kakashi laughed.

"You didn't know, Kurenai? Come on, we learned long ago that chakra becomes abnormal for two reasons. One is from disease and two is from arousal." Kakashi stated knowingly.

Kurenai frowned at him.

"I swear I didn't know. I thought something was wrong with them." She stated angrily.

"Admit the truth, Kurenai. Option one was not possible since these two already took their annual checkup. We both know that they are perfectly fine. Of course option two was the reason." Kakashi replied.

"What were you doing outside on that branch anyway? Where you watching these kids in their private moment?" Kurenai said to change the topic.

Sasuke and Hinata turn their heads towards Kakashi to see him look away from their gaze.

'That pervert! Doesn't he have anything else to do then to watch me making out with Hinata!' Sasuke thought angrily.

'How embarrassing.' Hinata thought as she looked at the floor.

"Now, now Kurenai. Look how you embarrass the two." Kakashi said.

"Me? It was you!" She yelled.

"Whatever. Why were you looking for me anyway?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai calmed down immediately.

"Oh, Hokage-sama needs to talk to the both of us about an important mission. Come on. We have to leave fast. We can't afford to be late." She said as she ran out the apartment with Kakashi in tow.

The couple stood in the bedroom, shocked by the encounter with their senseis.

"I hope that never happens again." Hinata exclaimed.

"I agree." Sasuke said coldly.

Hinata grabbed her bag of shirts and began to walk towards the front door.

"I see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Hinata said as she kisses him on the cheek.

Seeing a few of Sasuke's fan girls outside, she decided to kiss him deeply on the mouth. After the kiss, they both blushed and lightly kiss one another again.

Sasuke closed the door and leaned on it.

He looked down and notices his little dilemma.

He began to walk towards his bathroom.

'A cold shower should do the trick.' He thought as he undresses and shivered from the cold water that poured on his back.

Inside Naruto's Apartment 

"So, Ino, what made you fall in love with Sasuke anyway?" Naruto asked as he handed Ino a soda.

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? He's handsome, strong and mysterious. What girl wouldn't like him?" Ino stated.

Naruto looked at her without his usual smile.

"Is that the only reason you like him? Do you even know Sasuke personally?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked at the soda in her hand, not wanting to look at Naruto eyes.

"Well, I don't know him personally, but he does seem like a great guy." She stated.

"But how can you love him if you don't even know him. I'm sorry Ino, but even I am not as foolish enough to believe that I loved Sakura-chan. I have great affection for her, but I can't say that I love her. Love is…is special. You don't say it just for anyone." Naruto explained as he looked out his window.

'Who knew that Naruto was actually poetic?' Ino thought as she stared at Naruto's face.

"I guess I fell in love with the idea of being in love." Ino said as she walked toward Naruto's couch and sat down.

"That and because of how Sasuke looked, right?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Ino.

She looked over at him and nodded her head.

"You have to admit that Sasuke-kun is indeed good looking. You would have to be a fool to not fall for his good looks." She stated.

"Hinata-chan didn't. Would you call her a fool?" Naruto asked.

"…No. I actually believe that she is a genius. She was not blinded by his looks. She is the type to look underneath the underneath. I guess that is why she liked you." Ino said as she stared at Naruto.

"You knew she liked me? Was I the only one who didn't know?" He said as he shook his head.

"I guess it's too late for you, huh. Take it from me. Don't fall in love with someone you can't have." Ino stated.

"Ah, but I think it is already too late." Naruto said as he gazed at his soda.

"Ah. Who knew finding your special someone would be so hard?" Ino said as she too stared at her soda.

Naruto and Ino were quiet for a while, both in pain from losing someone they "loved."

"Ino-chan, maybe we can learn from this." Naruto said as he looked at his ceiling.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Maybe now we will give our love to someone who truly loves us." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, someone who understands how we feel." Ino said as she stared at Naruto.

"Yeah." They both said as their lips gently touched one another.

Outside Naruto's Apartment 

Sakura could be seen looking into Naruto's window. Her mouth was open and her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"What are you doing, Sakura-san?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura turned around and tried to cover the window from Shikamaru.

"No- nothing." She said as she gave him a fake smile.

Shikamaru walked over to her and tried to look over her shoulder, only to be blocked by Sakura's hand.

"Don't look in there, Shikamaru." Sakura said, only to be pushed aside by him.

He looked in and was shock to see Ino and Naruto kissing. He calmly walked away from the window and started to walk home.

"Where are you going, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru stopped walking and stared at the sky.

"I'm going home. I feel tired." He stated.

"What about Ino?" She asked.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to try to steal her back? I mean, right now I'm trying to figure out a plan to separate Sasuke and Hinata, why not you? Seeing as you are smart, you can easily think of a plan to separate Ino and Naruto." Sakura stated.

"No. I'm not going to do anything." He said as he began to walk away.

Sakura was surprised at Shikamaru. She knew he liked Ino, so why didn't he want to break the two apart.

"Wait Shikamaru. If you need help, I can help you. With both of us helping each other, we can break those four apart with no difficulty." Sakura explained.

He stopped walking and turned to face Sakura.

"Do you hear yourself? You want to break the four of them so that we can be happy?" He asked.

Sakura looked towards the ground.

"I just want to be with Sasuke-kun and I know that you love Ino." She stated.

"I don't love her, Sakura. I like her. Those two words are very different from each other. I'm not foolish enough to believe that I love her. I thought you were smarter than that as well, but I guess I was wrong." He said.

Sakura looked up at Shikamaru and nodded.

"Yeah…your right. I should be happy for them, yet here I am with you trying to convince you to break them apart. I never thought that I would turn out like this." She said as she began to sob a little.

'How troublesome. I don't know what to do when a girl cries.' He thought as he stared at Sakura's bowed head.

Walking over to her, he did the only thing he could do. Hold her.

"We will get over this. Don't worry. Time heals all wounds." He stated as he patted her back.

"Yeah, time can heal anything." She said as she wiped her tears away.

'No matter how long it takes, I will find my special someone." They both thought as they still held on to one another.

"Someone who will love me for me." They both thought.

**Note: **Hello, everyone! I just wanted to say that I would only have limes in here, no lemons. If none of you like the limes, then tell me so that I won't write them. I don't want to get reported or anything. I will go with the majority of the votes. I was going to write a lemon, but I forgot to mention that I was going to do it for later chapters where the story magically makes them way older. I also wasn't going to post it. I was only going to give the lemon part by e-mail to those who want it. Is that okay with you all?

-Also, I just wrote another Sasu/Hina fic called "Angel of Mine." If you want to, read it if you like. I'm also writing a Neji/Hina fic (yeah, it's incest so don't read it if you hate those type of things) called, "Get Out of My Head!" Read any of those fics if you're interested.

Anyway, thanks for the fantastic reviews! I just notice that I passed 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all! You guys are great! See you later. Bye bye!


	10. What Now?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Ten What Now?

Inside the Hyuuga Mansion 

Hinata sat on her bed, thinking about her so-called boyfriend. Rubbing her temples, she sighed heavily as she stared at the door.

"You can come in if you want to, Neji-niisan." Hinata said as she lay on her bed while staring at the ceiling.

The door opened to show a tall, handsome, pearl-eyed male with long silky hair. Closing the door, Neji began to walk towards the bed and sat beside Hinata. Lying on her legs, he too stared up at the ceiling.

"It happen, didn't it?" He asked.

"What do you mean by it, Neji-niisan." She asked confusingly.

"You fell for Uchiha." Neji said knowingly.

"…So that is what you meant when you said I wouldn't end up with Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she closed her eyes.

Neji got off of Hinata and sat upright on the bed.

"You know that I don't like him, Hinata-chan, but I also don't like that loud mouth teammate of his either. I'm conflicted on who I think should end up with you." Neji said as he stared at Hinata's face.

She opened her eyes and stared at Neji.

"So you're not going to give me any advice? Who do you think will make me happiest, Neji-niisan?" She asked as she stared into his white eyes.

"…That is for you to decide, Hinata-chan, but if you want me to be truthful, then I think you should choose Uchiha." Neji said as an uncomfortable feeling was felt in his stomach.

'God, I didn't think I would say that. Now I have to worry about him becoming my cousin in law.' Neji thought as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you say that, Neji-niisan." She asked.

"Why are you asking me on who you should end up with? You should be the one deciding this, Hinata-chan. What makes you interested in him?" Neji asked.

"Well, I use to think that he was cold and uncaring and self absorbed, but he proved me wrong. He's sweet when he wants to be, and he's caring and very…affectionate when no one is around." She said as she blushed.

'Affectionate, huh. I'll make sure to talk to Uchiha about touching my cousin.' He thought, as his hand became a fist.

Neji looked at Hinata with caring eyes.

"Do you…love him?" He asked.

Hinata stared at him and blushed.

"I don't know. I know that I like him a lot, even more so then Naruto-kun, but I don't know if it is love." She stated.

"That's understandable. We are still kids, what do we know about love." Neji replied.

"All I know is that every time I'm with him, I feel good inside." Hinata explained as she stared out the window.

Neji looked at her face to see a small smile on her lips.

"Do you feel empty when he's not around?" He asked.

"…Yes." She said quietly.

Neji got off the bed and patted Hinata's head.

"Well, it looks like little Hinata is in love." He said as he gave her one of his rare smiles.

Hinata looked at Neji in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

Neji walked towards the door, and turn his head to stare at her.

"Because…my dad told me a long time ago that when two people are in love, the other would feel incomplete without the other. Hold on to this, Hinata-chan. You should forget about Naruto." He said as he open the door.

"But Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun doesn't feel the same way about me." She said quietly.

Neji turned around and laughed a little.

"Believe me, Hinata-chan, he does feel the same way about you. You and I both know that I would never lie." He said as he left her room and out the front door.

'Why did Neji leave the house? It's almost eleven o'clock.' Hinata thought.

Hinata stared out the window towards the moon.

'He likes me, huh. I guess I can see what Neji is saying. The protectiveness, the anger on him when Naruto-kun is around, and his affection towards me when we are alone…he's so cute.' Hinata thought as she smiled a little.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to continue this farce or do you want to become a real couple after all?" Hinata whispered as she closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Outside Hinata's Bedroom Window 

"Maybe we should end the plan, Hinata-chan. It seems like it already worked and seeing as Naruto likes you, I have to take you before he does." Sasuke thought as he stared at Hinata's sleeping face.

"Take her, huh. I don't like the sound of that, Uchiha." A voice said below Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down from his branch and saw Neji glaring at him. Neji moved his index finger in a motion that said to come down towards him. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and stood before Neji.

"So, did you hear everything Hinata-chan and I were saying a while ago?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Are you going to continue this farce?" Neji asked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"No." Sasuke replied as he too cross his arms across his chest.

"Are you going to allow Hinata-chan to see Naruto?" Neji asked.

"No." Sasuke replied as he glared at Neji.

"Why not?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"…She belongs to me." Sasuke replied as he glanced up at her window.

"She belongs to you? Since when?" Neji asked.

"Since she has entered my life. Any more question, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Neji.

"No. She seems to like you, so I won't get in the way." Neji said as he uncrossed his arms.

Neji walked towards Sasuke and grabbed on his collar.

"If you hurt her, Uchiha, I will personally hunt you down and kill you slowly." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

Sasuke pushed Neji off of him and brush imaginary dust off of him.

"I would rather kill myself before I ever hurt her, Hyuuga." Sasuke replied as he began to walk away.

"Tomorrow morning, tell Hinata-chan to dress in a sun dress and that I'm going to pick her up at around nine o'clock." Sasuke said as he continued walking.

Neji stared at his back.

"What for?" Neji asked.

"That is none of your business, Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"If you want her to go, then you have to tell me, Uchiha." Neji replied.

"Fine. I'm taking her on a picnic, alright? Make sure she doesn't cook tomorrow. I don't want her to waste her time when she doesn't have to." Sasuke said as he jumped over the gate and headed home.

Neji grinned at the new development.

'Well, looks like their plan turned into something more.' Neji thought as he walked back inside the Hyuuga mansion.

Outside the Hyuuga Mansion 

Sasuke came early to the Hyuuga Mansion, thinking that he can wake up Hinata himself, only to be stopped by Neji.

"She is dressing right now. Why don't you wait here and I'll tell Hinata to come to you when she is finish dressing." Neji said as he closed the gate on Sasuke's face.

'I swear, if you weren't Hinata's cousin I would kill you without hesitation.' Sasuke thought as he glared at the gate.

Hinata finally opened the gate after five minutes. Sasuke was pleased to find Hinata in a lovely lavender sundress that reached her knees. The sleeves are short and showed a lot of her soft, white arms. She also wore lavender shoes that matched the outfit.

"…You look lovely, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him in a gentle hug.

Hinata blushed, as she knew that Sasuke did this just for himself, not for the fan girls. She took this chance to kiss him on the lips and was delighted when Sasuke made the kiss deeper. As they parted, they were smiling to one another.

They began to walk toward the park, each happy in their own little way.

"Hinata-chan, we should end this plan of ours now." Sasuke said as he stopped walking.

Hinata looked at him in surprise.

"Now? O- okay then." Hinata said as she looked away from Sasuke.

'Why are we going to a picnic if he was going to end it?' Hinata thought as she saddens from the realization that she and Sasuke weren't going to be together anymore.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's chin and made her look at him. Once her pearl eyes were staring into his, he smiled a genuine smile. She gasp at how handsome Sasuke looked as he gave her his first true smile.

"I meant that we should be a real couple from now on. I can tell that you and I are meant to be together, Hinata-chan. That cousin of yours knew it too." Sasuke said as he laid his forehead against hers.

"A real couple? Really?" Hinata asked.

He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"Yes, really, my beloved Hinata-chan." He said as he led her towards the park.

Hinata smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm as they walked towards the park. She couldn't help giggling like a schoolgirl when she looked at her real boyfriend.

'Sasuke sure is handsome. No wonder every girl wanted him. Too bad though, he is mine.' Hinata thought as she kissed her boyfriends cheek.

Sasuke grinned as Hinata kiss his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her on her full lips.

'Looks like she is staying with me, dobe? You don't know what you lost, baka, but who cares. Everything turned out great for me.' Sasuke thought as they finally reached the park.

"We will be eating here, my beloved." Sasuke said as he spread the checkered sheet on the ground.

As they both sat on the sheet and took out the food, two blonds, a brunet and a pink haired girl interrupted them.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Having a picnic I see. Can we join you?" Naruto asked, only to be hit over the head by Ino.

"Baka! They want to be alone." Ino yelled as she glared at Naruto.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke with sad eyes.

'Looks like they aren't going to break up.' Sakura thought as she looked away from the two.

As Sakura turned her head, she notices that her head was directed at Shikamaru.

'He's sure sweet when he isn't lazing about.' Sakura thought as she smiled a little.

"Sasuke-kun. It looks like Ino-chan and Naruto-kun is together and it looks like Sakura-chan likes Shikamaru-san." Hinata whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke had to stop himself from shivering.

'Hinata-chan doesn't know how good that feels when she whispers into my ear.' He thought as he nodded at Hinata.

"I guess it is alright for the four of you to join Hinata and I." Sasuke said as he stared at them.

The other four sat down and began to eat the sandwiches and other goodies.

"Wow, Hinata-chan. This is delicious! You are such a great cook." Naruto yelled with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, Naruto!" Ino yelled as she wiped Naruto's mouth with a napkin.

"Actually, Sasuke-kun made the food." Hinata said as she gazed lovingly at her boyfriend.

"SASUKE!" They all said in surprise.

"Why is everyone shocked?" Sasuke asked.

"It just that we never imagine you as a cook." Shikamaru said.

"I never imagine that you would do anything for anyone." Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke.

"I don't. I only do things for Hinata-chan." Sasuke replied.

They all ate and talked until the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, it's time for us to leave. We will see you four some other time." Sasuke said as he helped Hinata up.

Ino and Naruto folded the blanket and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga mansion, arm in arm. As they reached the gate, Sasuke put down the basket and held Hinata in his arms.

They kissed one another for a long while. As their tongues fought one another, Sasuke's arm tighten on Hinata's waist. Hinata move her right leg and wrapped it around one of Sasuke's legs. Sasuke moved one arm so that his hand can touch Hinata's soft thigh. As the kiss became more heated, the door to the gate opened. As they separated from one another, they stared at the person, who interrupted them, only to gasp in shock.

The figure at the gate stared at them.

"Well, it looks like the three of us need a little talk." The voice said calmly.

Please not the following words!

**Lime**- is when two or more people are shown to show "affection" for one another, like kissing, touching, rubbing and so one. There is no sex acts at all in a lime situation.

**Lemon**- when two or more people are shown doing "it" (intercourse, sexual acts, etc.)

Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed it. Please read again! Bye bye.


	11. Don't Let This One Get Away

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Eleven – Don't Let This One Get Away

Inside the Hyuuga Mansion

Sasuke and Hinata sat beside one another on the couch in the living room. They were both holding hands with their heads bow. Each dared not look at the person in front of them.

'Damn it! That was some first impression I made.' Sasuke thought sarcastically as he mentally beaten himself up.

His hand tightens on Hinata's as he looked towards the figure in front of him. He didn't know how to react to the calm face that was directed at him. White-eyes did not move as its gaze was staring right through Sasuke.

'The silence is making me nervous. I wonder what's going to happen now.' Sasuke thought as he played with his forehead protector.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and notices how he looked calm and conservative, but she could tell that he was nervous. His eyes would gaze at everything in the living room as he held onto Hinata's hand harder and harder with each second that pass.

'I hope he doesn't say the wrong thing.' She thought as she stared at their clinched hand.

The person in front of them was also staring at the two holding hands.

"Boy, are you dating my little Hinata-chan here?" The figure asked.

Sasuke nodded as he allowed his eyes to look at the person.

"For how long now?" The person asked.

"A few days." Sasuke replied.

"Are you both…together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" The person asked as they looked from one face to the other.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded their heads.

"You're that Uchiha kid, right?" The person asked.

"Yes. Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke…the village heart throb, am I correct?" The figure asked.

"That's what they call me. I don't know why though." Sasuke explained.

The figure got up and sat on the coffee table in front of the teenagers.

"She is your first girlfriend right?" The person asked.

Sasuke looked up and smiled a little.

"My first, and last." Sasuke said as he looked towards Hinata, noticing her red face.

The figure gave the two a small smile as they reached a hand out to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"I can see that you love my daughter. Uchihas are known for their loyalty and manners, and not to mention their good looks and loving nature towards their loved ones. They are also rumored to be very affectionate behind closed doors. I know that you would never harm my precious Hinata-chan." The person said as the figure got up off the table to stand behind the two.

Hinata looked up from her lap when she heard a loud smack from beside her. As she looked towards Sasuke, she notices him clutching the area behind his head in pain.

"Boy, don't you get too affectionate with my little Hinata-chan, you hear me!?" The person yelled.

"Yes, I understand." Sasuke said as he sighed in relief when Hinata rubbed his sore head.

"Hinata-chan, you should hit him next time when he gets to close to you, alright?" The person asked.

"Alright." Hinata said as she mentally in vision herself crossing her fingers.

The figure inwardly laughed at the two as Hinata was still nursing Sasuke's head.

"You're just lucky that it was I that saw you and not your father, Hinata-chan." The person said with a little smirk.

"I know mom. You're not going to tell dad are you?" Hinata asked.

"No. Not to be mean, but that was a bad first impression, Sasuke-kun." Hinata's mom exclaimed as she walked over to stare into Sasuke's eyes.

"If you want to get on my husbands good side, then I suggest that you introduce yourself to him before he finds out that you have been dating his daughter without him even knowing." She said as she laughed at the teenager's expression.

"When can I see him?" Sasuke asked.

"How about tomorrow night at dinner?" She said as she patted Sasuke's head.

"Would that be alright with you, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she rubbed Sasuke's neck.

"Yes. I just hope that your dad doesn't hate me or anything." Sasuke said as he gave Hinata a little kiss.

Hinata's mother smiled as she watch the kid's show of affection.

'I wished I had my camera with me right now.' She thought as she hugged the two around the waist.

She laughed when she notices the two were blushing.

"I'll give you some advice, Sasuke-kun. When you are here for dinner, give my husband the utmost respect. Be a gentleman around Hinata-chan and don't touch her in anyway around him, or he might hurt you." She said as she laughed at Sasuke's worried face.

Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. My daddy is a big teddy bear deep inside." Hinata said as she held onto his arm.

"Isn't this the same father that called you weak and pathetic?" He asked.

"Yes, but that's only once and a while. He makes it up to her with secret hugs and affection so don't judge him because of his ass like attitude. I fell in love with him for a reason, and when I remember what that reason was, I'll tell you." Hinata's mom replied.

The two teenagers nodded as they began to walk towards the door. Hinata's mother followed them as she watched Sasuke get ready to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, be here by 6 o'clock tomorrow night and remember to dress nicely." Hinata said as she kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Alright, but aren't we going to see each other in the morning?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his beloved girlfriend.

"No. My mother and I are going to try to butter my father up before you come so he doesn't give you such a hard time. Right mom?" She said as she looked up towards her mother.

"Right. I don't want him to kill this cute little boy before I get grand babies." She said while grinning.

Hinata and Sasuke blushed at Hinata's mothers comment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga-sama. I try my best to take care of your daughter." Sasuke said while bowing.

"Please, call me Kasumi." She said as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you, Kasumi-sama. I hope your husband approves of me." He said as he stopped bowing.

Kasumi walked up to Sasuke and gave him a warm hug.

"Don't you worry about him, leave him to Hinata and I. Now you run along and take care of yourself." She said as she pushed Sasuke out the door.

Before the door was completely closed, Sasuke's voice could be heard.

"Hinata-chan, sleep well." Sasuke said as he left the Hyuuga compound.

Kasumi smiled and stared at her loving daughter.

"Hinata-chan, don't let this one get away." Kasumi said as she walked away from her daughter.

**Note:** I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I use to. My brother's wedding is coming up and I had to take time out to help them decorate and stuff. I won't be updating as much as I use to. Don't worry. After Sep.12, I would be focusing on my fics more like I use to!

-Did I mention that after a few more chapters that this fic would finally end? I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to write. I try to make as many chapters that this fic can endure. I hope you guys read this fic to the end.

-Thanks for the reviews! I love you all so very much that I just want to pop up at your houses and give each of you a great big hug! Thanks for reading. Bye bye.


	12. You're Hinata's What?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Twelve You're Hinata's What?

Outside The Hyuuga Compound

Sasuke stood outside the Hyuuga gate waiting for someone to come and open it. He felt sweating and nervous knowing that tonight would be one hellish night for him. Sasuke knew that Hinata's father wasn't the typical father that people had. Hiashi Hyuuga was the type to kill you if you made any sudden movements that did not agree with him.

'Man, I hope he doesn't beat the crap out of me.' Sasuke thought as the door of the gate open to reveal Neji.

"So you actually came. I would have thought that you would be hiding in the closet in you apartment by now." Neji mocked.

"Shut it, Hyuuga." Sasuke replied.

"Now now, I'm probably the only Hyuuga male that likes you, so don't you go getting on my bad side." Neji said with a grin.

"Like me? You hate me!" Sasuke said sternly.

"That's true, but it's a hate that is borderline to liking." Neji exclaimed as he let Sasuke enter the compound.

"Any advice for me, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Try not to get to touchy feely on Hinata. He hates that. You are lucky that three of the most important women in Hiashi-sama life like you. That will help you with him somewhat." Neji said reassuringly.

"Three?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Hanabi took a liking towards you when she found out how much you liked Hinata. She loves her sister very much and she wants for Hinata to be happy." Neji replied.

"Well, that is a relief." Sasuke said.

They both entered the door and the three Hyuuga women surrounded Sasuke.

"Good luck, Uchiha." Neji said as he walked towards the dinning room table and began to set the table.

"You look nice, Sasuke-kun. My husband would be impressed." Kasumi said as she hugged Sasuke.

"You look handsome. Do you have a younger brother?" Hanabi asked.

"No." Sasuke said as he patted Hanabi's head.

"Sasuke-kun, make sure that you don't stand anywhere near me when my dads around." Hinata exclaimed as she gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know. Are you just going to give me that pathetic excuse for a kiss?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, daddy isn't here yet. Go ahead and kiss him." Hanabi giggled.

"Yes, kiss him." Kasumi said as she smiled.

The two of them deeply kissed one another for a minute, but was interrupted by Neji.

"Hiashi-sama is coming." Neji said quietly.

Sasuke and Hinata let go of each other quickly and dusted themselves before greeting Hiashi.

Hiashi walked towards his wife and gave her a small kiss. Looking down, he finally took notice of Sasuke.

"So you are Sasuke Uchiha. My wife and daughters told me that you would be having dinner with us, but they didn't give me a reason why." Hiashi said as he gave Sasuke a once over.

'Damn, then I am the one who is going to tell him?' Sasuke thought nervously.

"Honey, lets go and eat." Kasumi said as she directed everyone to the table.

"Neji, where is your mother? Isn't she having dinner with us?" Hiashi asked.

'She didn't want to be here when you killed the Uchiha.' Neji thought.

"She was tired and decided to retire early." Neji replied.

As the servants were passing out the food, Hiashi directed his eyes towards Sasuke.

"I saw you at the Chunnin exam when you fought that Gaara boy. It was very impressive. Too bad you didn't get to finish you fight." Hiashi said as he began to eat some fried fish.

"Thank you. I train hard everyday." Sasuke replied as he began to quietly sip some soup.

"Naruto-kun has never defeat Sasuke-kun in a match. At least, that is what Naruto said." Neji exclaimed.

"Naruto? The kid who defeated you? That is quite impressive, Sasuke-san." Hiashi said.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Sasuke replied.

The dinner table was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of the group eating and the occasional clanking of eating utensils.

"Sasuke-san, why are you really here?" Hiashi asked.

Everyone at the table sat still.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that Hinata and I are together." Sasuke said nervously.

"Together?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm Hinata's boyfriend now." Sasuke exclaimed.

"You're Hinata's what!?" Hiashi yelled.

Hiashi was about to get up from his seat and hit the Sasuke, but Kasumi, Hinata and Hanabi grabbed him before he could. They were all talking at once to try and calm Hiashi down.

Neji leans towards Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"Real smooth, Uchiha. You'll be lucky if you make it out of here alive." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a grin.

"That isn't helping, Hyuuga." Sasuke replied.

Neji chuckled at that.

"I wasn't trying to help, Uchiha." Neji said as he once again at his dinner.

Hiashi calmed down and sat in his seat once more.

"How long have you been seeing my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, I've known her for a while, but I just recently been dating her." Sasuke said honestly.

"I see. Have you been intimate with her?" Hiashi asked.

Everyone at the table spit out there food or water.

"No sir." Sasuke replied.

"Kissed?" Hiashi asked.

"…Well, yes." Sasuke said honestly.

Hiashi's blood began to boil, but Kasumi patted his arm to calm him down.

"That is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, honey. Don't get so mad." Kasumi said softly.

"I don't like any boy touching my daughter." Hiashi said as he looked at his wife.

"You will have to get use to it. I want grand babies one of these days!" Kasumi yelled at her husband.

"Grandkids? They are only twelve!" Hiashi said loudly.

"Well, they will eventually be eighteen and they don't need you their howling at them for every hand holding that they do!" She yelled back.

Hiashi got up from his chair and grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"You swear to me that you haven't been doing anything indecent with my daughter." Hiashi asked.

"He has only been a complete gentleman to me, daddy. Please let him go." Hinata said softly.

"I would never do anything that would harm your daughter in any way." Sasuke said honestly.

Hiashi let go of Sasuke and sat back down.

"I can see that you're tell the truth. Make sure you don't hurt her boy, or I will break every bone in your body." Hiashi said as he began to eat once again.

Kasumi, Hinata and Hanabi were all smiling at one another for Hiashi's approval of Sasuke. Neji kept on chuckling and Sasuke kept on sighing.

Once dinner was finish, Hinata and Sasuke walked out towards the gate. Hinata wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck and gave him a deep kiss.

"Daddy likes you." Hinata said as she kisses him on the cheek.

"He tolerates me, but I wouldn't go so far as to say he likes me." Sasuke replied.

Hinata giggles and kisses Sasuke once again. Sasuke rubbed Hinata's back as he deepens their kiss. They were so into their kiss that they didn't notice the person observing them from two feet away.

"So it's true. You two are a couple." The figure said.

NOTE

So you wont be confused, Neji called Hinata, Hinata-chan. He only calls her Hinata-sama to tease her or when the clan is around.

Ah! I pass the 200 mark! I love you all! You make me feel so loved and special. Hugs and kisses people. Remember to review! Bye bye!


	13. She's Mine

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Thirteen She's Mine

In Front of the Hyuuga Compound

Sasuke looks towards the figure hidden in the shadow, only to sigh.

'Great, another fan boy who wants Hinata-chan.' He thought as he glared at the guy.

"Kiba-kun, you came back from visiting your relatives I see." Hinata said softly as she gave him a little hug.

Sasuke growls at his girlfriends close contact with another male. He growls even louder when Kiba wraps his arms around her tiny waist. Hinata lets go of Kiba and tries to move away, but Kiba's arms are still lock around her. Sasuke, seeing this, walks over and glares at him.

"You are a little to close to her, Inuzuka." Sasuke said as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her away from Kiba.

"I'm her teammate, Uchiha. We have been close for a long time." Kiba said sternly.

They both glare at one another as their hands clinch into a fist. Both boys were ready to have a long hard fight if needed be. Hinata notices the anger in the air and walks over to Sasuke. She wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her cheek against his, calming him down from his heighten anger. Kiba growls as he sees Hinata being so close to another male besides him.

'This has got to stop. No way am I letting playboy Sasuke get the one girl I like.' Kiba thought as he glared at Sasuke.

'Stupid dog boy, I just know that he is going to cause problems for Hinata and I.' Sasuke thought as he to glare at the other boy.

Akamaru shook his head at his master. He knew that males don't go after other males woman but his master was dead set on making Hinata his. All he knew is that he wouldn't help his master in this situation. He likes Hinata and if Sasuke made her happy, the he wasn't going to stop her…he only wish his master thought that way.

"Um, it's pretty late. Why don't the both of you go home and rest?" Hinata said as she tries to calm the both of them down.

Sasuke nodded as he rubs his girlfriends back. Before she left, Sasuke gave her a long, deep kiss on the lips as his hands moves up and down her sides.

"Sleep well, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said sweetly.

"You too." She said as she kisses him on the cheek.

She leans towards Sasuke's ear and blew a little, causing Sasuke to shiver a little.

"Make sure you don't get into a fight with Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun." She whispers as she leaves both of the boys and heads towards her home.

"You don't deserve her." Kiba said as he walks along side Sasuke, away from the Hyuuga compound.

"I know, but that's not stopping me from having her." Sasuke said coldly.

"Why her? Why not some other girl?" Kiba asked.

"She is the only one for me." Sasuke replied.

"She won't be for long." Kiba said as he put his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke gave Kiba a glance but still kept on walking.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"She belongs with me, not you." Kiba replied.

"Then way is she kissing me and touching me and allowing me to do the same to her?" Sasuke asked while grinning.

'Dumb ass thinks he can take what's mine, does he." Sasuke thought.

Kiba fumes at Sasuke comment. He stops himself from hitting him.

"No matter what the two of you have been doing, it will stop." Kiba said calmly.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I will break the two of you apart." Kiba said.

Sasuke glared at Kiba, his Sharingan flaring brightly, causing Kiba to gulp. No matter how many times Kiba saw it; he could never get use to Sasuke's red eyes.

"You break us apart, and I'll break your neck." Sasuke said as he walks away from Kiba.

"Just you wait, Uchiha. She will be mine." Kiba said as he jumps within the shadows of the trees and took off towards his home to devise a plan to separate the two lovebirds.

"Did you guys see that?" A voice said from the bushes.

"Yeah, looks like Sasuke bastard is going to have to fight for Hinata-chan again." Another voice said.

"We have to do something about Kiba." Another voice exclaimed.

"This is troublesome." A deep voice replied.

"How can you say that, Shikamaru? Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan have been through a lot together. They need one another and we should try and stop Kiba before he makes an ass of himself." Ino said loudly.

"Yeah. Hinata-chan is finally happy. We should stop mutt face from destroying it." Naruto yelled out as he hugs Ino to his side.

"Sasuke-kun is happy with Hinata-chan. Since we know that Kiba will do something drastic, why not follow him and mess up his plans." Sakura said as she gazes at Shikamaru.

"Fine. It's too bothersome to argue with you three." Shikamaru replied as he sighs deeply.

"What do you guys think Kiba would do? Ino asked.

"I don't know. He might try to seduce poor Hinata-chan or something." Naruto said as he shivers at the image of Kiba seducing Hinata with skintight pants.

'Man, that is going to be in my nightmares tonight.' Naruto thought.

"Poor Kiba. He must have been in love with Hinata-chan for a long time now. To come back home and find the girl of your dreams with another is quite devastating." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Too bad. He shouldn't have waited so long to get to her. Although I feel bad for him, he shouldn't have waited so long to tell her." Ino said sternly.

"Yeah, waiting is never good." Naruto said as he rubs the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Why don't the three of you follow Kiba tomorrow and I'll go and observe him from the cliff." Shikamaru said.

"Baka! You just want to go there and gaze at the clouds." Naruto and Ino yelled out.

"We should all follow Kiba. That way he will be surrounded by all four of us so then he won't be able to break Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan apart." Sakura said as she looks at everyone's faces to see them all nod at her.

"Okay, seeing as Kiba went home, we will follow him tomorrow morning. We will go as pairs. Two of us will follow him from the morning to lunchtime, and the other two will watch them from lunchtime to dinnertime. We don't have to worry about after dinnertime since Kiba's parents probably gave him a curfew, and beside that fact that Sasuke never stays at Hinata's house that late." Sakura explained.

"Which two goes first?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru and I will go in the morning while you two go for lunch." Sakura said as she stared at her friends.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Ino said as she nodded at Sakura.

"How will we know when it is time to watch Kiba? Are you going to send a flare or tell a train bird to call us or have some dog Nins to bark at us or-" Naruto was cut off my Ino's fist.

"Shut up, Naruto-kun. We know were you are going with that." Ino yelled.

"I will go to you when the time comes. I'll see you at the sushi stand." Sakura said.

"The sushi stand." Naruto whined.

"Fine. When Shikamaru and I are done with stalking Kiba, I will come to you two at Ichiraku and call you for your watch." Sakura said as the other two nodded before walking away.

Sakura turn towards Shikamaru and smiled.

"Meet me here at six in the morning sharp. Don't be late." Sakura said as she disappeared before Shikamaru's eyes.

"There's a six in the morning now?" He said to himself.


	14. Foiled Again!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Fourteen – Foiled Again!

Outside the Hyuuga Compound

Sasuke stood outside the gate waiting for Hinata to greet him. In his hand, he held a few violet roses to give to his pearl-eyed girlfriend as a "just for the hell of it" gift.

The gate opens to reveal Hinata in her training clothes. She smiles as Sasuke gave her the roses.

"What's this for, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata ask as she smiles at her boyfriend.

"I just thought you might like them." Sasuke said as he directs his gaze somewhere else.

"That is so sweet." Hinata said softly as she kisses Sasuke on the cheek.

A flask could be seen as the two glances at the doorway to the Hyuuga mansion, only to see Hinata's mother holding a camera in her hand with a smile on her face.

"You two look so adorable." She said as she pinches Sasuke's cheek.

'This is hell.' Sasuke thought as he allows Hinata's mother to pinch him.

"Mother, you are hurting Sasuke-kun's cheek." Hinata said as she rubs Sasuke's face with her palm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. Come Hinata, lets put those flowers in water." She exclaims as she pulls Hinata back into the house.

"You sure know how to make the Hyuuga women fall at your feet." A voice said from beside him.

"You aren't here to hassle me again are you Neji?" Sasuke asks as he stares at Hinata's cousin.

"No, just making conversation. What is it about you that makes the Hyuuga women like you so much?" Neji said as his gaze run up and down Sasuke's form.

"Didn't you know? I'm a great catch." Sasuke said with an arrogant grin.

Neji rolls his eyes.

"I don't see it." Neji said as he walks closer to Sasuke's body.

"You do know that you're being watch don't you?" Neji whispers.

"Yeah, but he won't succeed in his plans." Sasuke whispers back.

"Whatever. It's not my problem." Neji replies as he walks back into the Hyuuga mansion.

"This is my chance." Kiba said quietly as he aims his kunai towards the beehive on the tree branch on top of Sasuke's head.

'Sasuke will run away from the bees, leaving Hinata behind. Hinata will think that Sasuke ditched her and I will be there to console her. This plan is foolproof!' Kiba thought as he raises the kunai, only to freeze.

'My body, I can't move my body.' He thought as he saw Sasuke and Hinata walk away from his trap.

His body unfreezes and anger began to swell in his body.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba yells as he looks at the beehive, only to notice that said beehive was coming right at him.

"What? NO!" Kiba said as the beehive hit his face, breaking the hive open.

Hundred and hundreds of bees came out of the hive and targeted Kiba as its enemy. Kiba ran for his life towards the forest where he hopes he can find Shino to dispel the bees from attacking him.

"Good job, Shikamaru. Your shadow bind technique totally stopped Kiba in his tracks." Sakura exclaims as she climbs back down from the tree after throwing the beehive at Kiba.

"That is what I'm here for. Can we go now? This is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he puts on a bored face.

"Yeah. It's after lunch now. It's Ino's and Naruto's turn to watch Kiba. Come on, let's tell them their shift is coming." Sakura said as she grabs Shikamaru's hand and drags him towards the ramen bar.

Inside Sasuke's Apartment

"Sasuke-kun, what movie are we going to watch today?" Hinata asks as she watches her boyfriend put in a DVD into his DVD player.

"It's a horror movie." Sasuke said calmly as he walks back to Hinata and wraps his arms around her.

"I hope it's not too scary." She said as she snuggles against Sasuke's chest.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He said as the movie started.

Outside Sasuke's Apartment

'Stupid Sasuke thinks he can move in on my girl does he.' Kiba thought as he stares at the two of them through the window.

'What can I do to ruin their evening?' He thought as he sat down to think of a plan.

Kiba sat on Sasuke's front step for a while, trying to think of a good plan to break the two lovebirds apart.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asks as she stares at Kiba's form.

"He looks like he's thinking." Ino replies.

"He looks like he's constipated to me." Naruto answers back.

"He's been like that for fifteen minutes already." Ino said as she sighs in boredom.

"Wait, he looks like he's making his move." Naruto said as he hides further in the bush.

Kiba smiles as he hits his fist onto his palm.

'I know, I'll scare them! I'll cut the electrical wire, scare the two of them, protect Hinata since Sasuke is too scared to protect her and all will be well. It's fool proof!' Kiba thought as he started to climb Sasuke's roof to cut the wire.

"He's going to cut the wire." Naruto said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll just use my technique and enter his body." Ino said as she started to create seals.

"Wait Ino. When you enter someone's body, there is a few seconds that the body holds no soul at all. Those few seconds can cause Kiba's body to fall off the roof and he can get hurt pretty bad." Naruto said as he let's go of Ino's wrist.

"Wow, Naruto. How did you know all of that?" Ino asks as she stares at him with surprise eyes.

"Shikamaru told me." Naruto replied.

"That figures." Ino replied.

What the two didn't know is that when they were talking, Kiba already cut the wires.

'Hah, that should do it. Now all I have to do is make a lot of noise and scare them. Too bad Akamaru isn't here. He could have done some howling or something.' Kiba thought as he started to grab two trashcan lids in his hands.

Walking towards Sasuke's apartment, Kiba began hitting the lids together, making a loud banging noise to surround the area.

When he stops, he hears no sound inside the apartment.

'What the hell, I guess I didn't make the sound loud enough.' He thought as he started to band the lids together again.

"Hey, kid. Stop that racket will ya!?" A man yelled from his window across the street.

"Why don't you make me ya old fart!?" Kiba replies back.

"Oh, I'll make ya." The man said as he threw a shoe out the window, which landed on Kiba's face.

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled as he threw the shoe back at the man's window, only to have it break.

"Opps." Kiba said as he ran to the back of Sasuke's apartment to continue his plan.

Kiba created a clone of himself and the both of them stood in front of one of Sasuke's window. Kiba took out a kunai and pretended to stab his clone while his clone screams bloody murder. The clone then slides down the window towards the floor. Kiba looks in the window and still hears nothing from the two.

'Man, how hard is it to scare people?' Kiba thought as he shook his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A girl yells out of nowhere.

'That must be Hinata!' Kiba thought, as he was about to run into the apartment and save her only to stop in his track. Kiba head droops, only to later look up with a girlish smile.

"I guess you failed again, Kiba." Ino said inside of Kiba's body.

"What should we do with him?" Naruto asks.

"I'll leave his body and you use the sleeper hold on him. We will then take him home where he will sleep for 12 hours." Ino said as she cancels her jutsu.

Naruto presses a pressure point on Kiba's neck, causing him to fall asleep.

"Well, I guess that is that." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Hey Naruto, did you fix the wire?" Ino asks as she follows Naruto.

"Yeah. Shikamaru also taught me how to fix wires after I kind of rip his cable wire a few months back." Naruto replies as he and Ino disappear from sight.

What Kiba didn't know was that the scream wasn't Hinata, but the woman who lives across the street from Sasuke. She saw her window broken and she nearly burst her top. She looks towards the bed to see her husband sleeping. She knew that her husband had something to do with the shoe and the window, but she decided to wait until later to nag him about it.

Why is it that Hinata and Sasuke didn't react to Kiba's scare tactic? Well, once the lights were turn back on, the two could be seen on the couch. Sasuke lies on his back, as Hinata lays on top of him, fast asleep. It seems that the two slept through the whole ordeal. Poor Kiba.

-First off, I'm sorry that this was such a late update. School has been hell for me. Hope you all like this chapter.

-I know that their aren't any DVD's and DVD players in the Naruto world but lets just pretend there is. I mean, they do have a few machinery in the Naruto world so who knows; maybe they do have advance technology.

-Review! Hugs everybody.


	15. Ah, Come On!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Fifteen – Ah, Come On!

Inside the Training Grounds

'All right, Kurenai-sensei and Shino are gone now and nobody else seems to be around. This is the best time for me to be alone with Hinata-chan.' Kiba thought as he made his way towards Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you hungry?" Kiba ask as he stood before her while she puts away her kunais.

Hinata stands up and looks at Kiba as she smiles at him.

"Actually, yes I am. Why do you ask?" She asks as she stares at him.

"Well, you see-" A voice interrupts Kiba in the far distance.

"Hey, Kiba! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto yells as he runs full blast, while Shikamaru walks lazily towards him.

"Huh? Me?" Kiba asks as he stares at them in confusion.

"Yeah, you. Who else? We need you to come with us." Naruto says as he grins at Kiba.

"Why do you need me?" Kiba ask speciously.

"It's troublesome to explain." Shikamaru explains as he stands before him.

"Well tell me anyway." Kiba exclaims sternly.

"We need you to find Sakura-chan and Ino for us." Naruto explains as he looks towards Shikamaru.

"Why?" Kiba asks as he scratches his head in confusion.

"They're kind of piss off at us and we want to make it up to them." Naruto says as he laughs nervously.

"Why do you care if they are mad? They aren't your girlfriends." Kiba says as he looks at them with a weird look.

"They will kill us if we don't apologize, that's why." Shikamaru says in annoyance.

"Well, I can't. I'm going to go eat out with Hinata." Kiba exclaims.

"I don't think you have to. Looks like her boyfriend has that covered." Naruto says as he points behind Kiba.

Kiba looks behind him and sees Sasuke's arms wrap around Hinata's waist as he says something to her. He sees her nod as she steps away from his arms to hold on to his hand. The two walk out of the training ground, heading towards the Hyuuga mansion. He grew angry when he saw Hinata give Sasuke one of her special smiles.

Kiba was about to go after them until Naruto and Shikamaru pulls him back.

"Come on. We have to go." Shikamaru announce as Naruto and him drag Kiba away from the training ground.

"So, do you smell them anywhere?" Shikamaru asks as he looks at Kiba.

"You mean Ino and Sakura? Yeah, they are coming this way." Kiba says as he starts to walk away.

"If that is all you need, them I'm leaving." Kiba yells out as he sprits away before they could talk to him.

"Damn it! He got away!" Naruto yells out as Sakura and Ino arrives in front of them.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asks as she stares at Shikamaru.

"We just keep an eye on him." He says as he slowly follows Kiba.

"Hey, wait up." Sakura yells out as she runs after him.

Ino began to walk away, but Naruto stops her before she could take one step.

"Ino-chan…um…do you want to go out someday?" Naruto asks as he stares to his left.

Ino looks shock, but happy.

"Yeah, why not." She says as she playfully hits Naruto's arm.

They both smile as they begin to follow Kiba as well.

The Hyuuga Compound

"Looks like he still hasn't backed off." Neji exclaims as he plays with one of his kunais.

"He's just asking for a fight." Sasuke says as he sits at the dining room table waiting for his beloved to arrive with some of her delicious home made food.

"So why didn't you?" Neji asks as he too sat at the table.

"Hinata." He replies as he sighs.

Neji smirks at Sasuke's answer.

"Yeah, she has that certain something that makes people do anything for her. Why do you think Lee and Gai-sensei is still alive?" Neji asks as he grins.

They both nod in understanding. They look up towards the kitchen door when they smell the aroma of bake chicken, rice and fried fish.

"Here you both go. I hope you like it." Hinata says as she sets up their food for them to eat.

"Thanks" They both exclaims as they dig in.

Hinata smiles as she too began to eat. She listens as the two boys talk about training and scroll, enjoying the conversation as she eats her meal. She stops when she hears a small sound in the background. Looking towards the two, she notices that they didn't hear it so she figures that it was just her imagination.

She hears the sound again and stops eating. She looks around the house with a confuse look. The two boys notice her stop eating and question her.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asks as he walks towards his girlfriend.

"I hear something outside." She announce as she stands up and holds onto Sasuke's back.

They all hear a sound and began to check around the house.

"It can't be anything dangerous. The guards would have took care of anything that would be harmful to us." Neji exclaims as he uses his Byakugan.

'It's him.' Neji thought as he sees Kiba snooping around behind the window of the living room.

He deactivates his Byakugan and points to the window while mouthing Kiba to Sasuke. Sasuke nods, as he understood what Neji was trying to say.

Looking behind him, he kisses Hinata's forehead and calms her down.

"It's nothing, Hinata-chan. Don't worry so much." Sasuke says as he pats her hand.

"I know, but I still worry." She says as she glances at the living room.

"Why don't you finish up you meal, while we look around." Sasuke exclaims as he gives her a loving stare.

"You know that Sasuke and I won't let anything happen to you." Neji says as he pats her head.

"I know. I'm full now so I'll just go upstairs and take a shower." She says as she kisses Sasuke on the mouth and walks up the stairs.

"Tell me why I should not kill him." Sasuke asks Neji.

"Hinata." He says as they both walk towards the window.

They look down and see him standing next to a few fireworks. As he was about to light a match a bandage fist stops him. Kiba's eyes follow the bandage arm to stare into a pool of pearl eyes that belong to a very fearsome ninja. Said ninja looks extremely piss as the hand on Kiba's wrist tightens to an unbearable grip.

"What are you doing here Inuzuka?" Neji asks as he still holds on to Kiba's wrist.

"Nothing." Kiba says as he finally removes his wrist from Neji's hold.

"Nothing, huh. What's with the fireworks?" Sasuke asks as he glares at Kiba.

Kiba glares back as he sees his rival.

"I just wanted to light them up is all. They don't spark. They just make loud sounds." Kiba exclaims.

"Why do you want to make loud noises?" Neji asks.

"Um…there were some weird animals around here and I wanted to scare them off." Kiba says as he laughs nervously.

"Right." Neji says in disbelief.

"You better leave now." Sasuke says as he stares pass Kiba's shoulders.

"Why should I?" Kiba says between his teeth as he glares at Sasuke.

"Look behind you." Neji says as he too stares behind Kiba's shoulders.

Kiba turns around to find four Hyuuga guards staring at him with a glare.

"Is he with you, Neji-san." One of the guards asks.

"No." Neji says with a grin.

The four guards began to push Kiba towards the gate as he curse at them for messing up his plan.

"Well, I'm going to go training. Make sure that Hinata is safe from him, Uchiha." Neji says as he left out of the front door.

Sasuke walks up the stairs and enters Hinata's room as he waits for her to finish her bath. He hears the shower head stop so he lays on the bed to wait for her. He hears the bathroom door open and then he hears the bedroom door open. He looks up and sees Hinata in only a shirt. He feels happy in seeing that the shirt she was wearing is one of the shirts he gave her a while back.

He smiles at her blush when she notices him lying on her bed. Getting off the bed, he walks towards her and hugs her gently to his body. Leaning down, he kisses her soft lips. Hinata wraps her arms around his neck as she leans up to kiss him deeply.

Sasuke rubs her back in a soothing manner as he continues to kiss her. They stop as they breathe in air.

Sasuke gently carries Hinata towards the bed. He sets himself near the headboard, allowing Hinata to lie across his lap. Hinata softly touches her soft lips to his as she plays with the hair on the back of his neck. She presses herself closer to his frame as he arms wraps them around her waist.

Sasuke's left hand slowly moves towards Hinata's right thigh as he touches them in a light touch that made Hinata shiver from head to toe. His palms ran up and down her soft thigh and eventually move inside to pet her inner thigh, causing Hinata to mew softly against their lips.

He lightly licks her bottom lip with his pink tongue as she gasp. Their tongues playfully touches one another as they both continues to pet each other.

Hinata's left hand softly runs across Sasuke's chest and under his shirt to play with the skin underneath. Sasuke shudders from the touch as she touches his abs.

They make out for half an hour until a knock could be heard on the door.

"Uchiha, you better leave now. Hiashi-sama will be back in five minutes and I don't think he will appreciate you alone with his daughter." Neji yells through the door.

"All right." Sasuke says as he gently picks Hinata off his lap and sets her on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." He says as he climbs out the window.

"Wait." She yells as she stops Sasuke.

Sasuke turns around, only to be surprise as Hinata's give him a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She says as she waves good-bye.

"Ah, goodnight." He says as he quickly kisses her cheek and leaves her room.


	16. Giving Up Isn't So Bad

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours – Chapter Sixteen – Giving Up Isn't So Bad

'It's been two weeks already and I still can't split those two apart.' Kiba thought as he stares at Hinata and Sasuke training with one another.

Kiba sighs heavily as he pets Akamaru. Everyone was done sparring and has taken a break but the two in front of him kept on going as if they had an unlimited supply of chakra.

He looks to his right where Sakura sat next to him who sat next to Naruto and to his left sat Shino whom was watching Kurenai scolding Kakashi for reading his adult book in front of the young shinobis. They all seem to be happy in their own little way, but Kiba felt…lonely.

He felt that everyone around him were together. He notice how Ino and Naruto have gotten close and he also notice the same thing for Sakura and Shikamaru, but the four clearly stated that they weren't girlfriends and boyfriends, but Kiba felt that they were lying.

Even his teacher seems to have gotten chummy with Kakashi. Although they weren't together, they sure acted like they do.

Kiba looks down towards Akamaru and notices how he was staring at him in understanding. He should have listen to his buddy when Akamaru told him to leave the two alone. As Akamaru put it, "They are made for each other."

Kiba loves Hinata very much, but he knew that he wasn't in love with her. She was just a very precious person to him and when someone is precious to you, you would do whatever you can to make them happy. He thought that Hinata would be happier with him since everyone knew that Sasuke Uchiha is a cold and arrogant person, but of course he wasn't there when almost everyone else saw how the young Uchiha treated the Hyuuga heiress during his "courtship."

He knew now that Uchiha, Sasuke truly does love Hyuuga, Hinata. He knew that Sasuke would only soften towards someone he loves deeply and he was only soft around Hinata. Seeing this, Kiba honestly didn't want to get in their way any longer.

The only problem now is the loneliness. Hinata usually kept the loneliness away with her sweet and shy personality, but now that her boyfriend entered the scene, he had only Akamaru left to keep him company. The problem with Akamaru is that he sleeps half the day away in the hood of his jacket so that left him technically alone the rest of the half.

Staring around him, he sees almost everyone laughing.

'Would they just shut up already!' He thought as he frowns in anger.

Everyone then turns their head towards the right side of the training ground when they heard a small rustling. Four figures emerge and began to walk over towards them.

"My eternal rival, it is time for us to settle our score!" Gai yells out as he gives everyone a blinding smile.

"Go get him, Gai sensei!" Lee yells out.

"Not now." Kakashi says calmly as he continues to read his perverted book.

"What? But we must so that the world can see how youthful and resilient I am compared to you!" Gai yells out as he does his usual Gai pose.

"…no." Kakashi replies.

'You win this time with your super cool attitude, my eternal rival.' Gai thought as he cries in frustration.

"Are they always like this?" Kiba asks to everyone.

"Yes, but I have to admit that today is one of their better days." TenTen states as she shakes her head at the two grown ups.

Kiba nods as he watches the two adults bicker while Lee cheers Gai on. Looking to his right, he sees Neji standing between Sasuke and Hinata. He smiles as he sees Sasuke glare at Neji.

'Neji probably went between those two just to piss of Sasuke.' Kiba thought as he grins.

"What are you grinning about?" TenTen ask as she gave Kiba a confuse face.

"Your teammate over there." Kiba says as he points towards Neji.

TenTen looks over and smiles.

"Oh, him. Yeah, he is very over protective Hinata. Even though he approves of Sasuke's relationship with her, he still irritates Sasuke every chance he gets. Those two guys are awfully alike if you ask me." TenTen exclaims as she smiles as she sees Neji rile Sasuke up.

"Ah." Kiba replies as he closes his eyes to rest.

"…so…I heard from Neji that you have been bothering Sasuke and Hinata lately." TenTen says as she looks up towards the sky.

Kiba opens his eyes and stares at her.

"Yeah, but that all over and done with. I'm not going to get in their way anymore. It's impossible to break those two apart." Kiba replies as he sighs.

"Ah, anyone with half a brain should have known that breaking them apart is like mixing water with oil, absolutely impossible." TenTen states as she laughs at Kiba's glare.

"Hey, don't take that the wrong way. I didn't mean that you have half a brain. We all know that Naruto is the one with half a brain." TenTen says as she waves her hands in defense.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto yells out as he glares at TenTen.

"Well I said it loud enough for people to hear!" TenTen replies as she waves off Naruto's glare.

"Hey, don't irritate him. That's my job." Kiba says as he gives a little laugh.

"And no one does it better…well besides Sasuke bastard." Naruto replies as he turns his face away to talk to Sakura.

"So…what are you going to do now that Hinata is taken?" TenTen ask while staring at said girl.

"I guess I'll do what I always do, train, eat and sleep." Kiba exclaims as he pets Akamaru.

"How boring. With a personality like yours, I would think that you would do something wild and crazy everyday." TenTen says as she stares at him.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kiba says as he continues to pet Akamaru.

TenTen stares at Kiba and notices a change in his feature. Even though she didn't know him that well, she did know for a fact that Inuzuka, Kiba held a look of confidence and…playfulness, but today he didn't look happy at all.

"You know, there are plenty of fishes in the sea." TenTen says as she lies down on the green grass.

Kiba looks down at her and blinks. Turning his gaze away from her, his eyes lock on to Sasuke whose face is a mere inch away from Neji's as they glare at one another. He sees Hinata standing beside them as she laughs at their way of showing their friendship for one another.

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard to find someone when they all either like Sasuke or Neji. Even if the two of them are taken, I feel that their fan club will still be there leaving guys like me alone." Kiba says as he sighs.

"You do know that not everyone likes those two that way, Hinata for example. She liked Naruto instead of Sasuke. It was just fate that she ended up with Sasuke." TenTen states as she closes her eyes from the sun.

"I know, but so far all the girls I know are still infatuated with Sasuke and Neji or are already taken by someone else." Kiba replies as he sees Neji's uncomfortable looking face as he stares at Sasuke giving his cousin a quick and light kiss on the lips.

Neji then nudges Sasuke off Hinata as he pushes her behind him.

"You just need to look harder." TenTen says as she hears her sensei still arguing with his rival.

"Name another person besides Hinata that isn't in those two's fan club." Kiba says as he points at Neji and Sasuke.

They watch as Sasuke pulls Hinata back towards him with a piss off Neji pulling her back.

"…well…um…there was…the girl from…um…" TenTen says as she frowns from thinking.

"There, you see, even you don't know of anyone." Kiba exclaims as he sees Sasuke and Neji getting into a fighting stance while Hinata slowly backs away towards Naruto and Sakura who were now sitting beside their senseis.

"That's not true…um…oh yeah, I'm one." TenTen states as she smiles at him.

"You don't really count." Kiba says as he pets Akamaru.

TenTen sits up and stares at Kiba.

"Why not?" She ask.

"Well, you don't go after those two because you are dead set on becoming the next Tsunade." Kiba states as he watches Neji kick Sasuke back.

"So what? Even if I didn't want to get strong, I would still not go after those guys." TenTen says as she sees Sasuke flip Neji over his head.

"Why not? I thought all the girls like those two." Kiba ask as he stares at Neji who punch Sasuke in the stomach.

"Most of them just like them for their looks. Hinata and I look for someone with better qualities then that." TenTen replies as she sees Sasuke body turn into a piece of wood.

"That still doesn't help me, you know." Kiba says as he rubs the ache on his neck.

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" TenTen ask as she stares at him while looking offended.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I just know you're not looking for anyone. Besides, you wouldn't go out with me anyway." Kiba says as he sees Neji block one of Sasuke's punches.

"What makes you think that?" TenTen asks as she sees Sasuke flip over Neji to punch him on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Kiba replies as he sees Neji trip Sasuke.

"Geez, you are so down on yourself today. It's not like you at all." TenTen exclaims as she shakes her head at him.

"I'm not feeling like myself today. Even if you did give me a girl's name that doesn't like those two, I don't think I'll have the nerve to ask them out. Pathetic right? From the way things are going, she would probably have to ask me out." He says as he sighs.

TenTen stares at him with an unreadable face. She continues to stare at him as he pets Akamaru. She watches Kiba talk to Akamaru as he grins from what the small dog said.

"Alright you wannabe ninjas, training time is over!" Kakashi yells out as he pockets his book.

Sasuke and Neji stop fighting and stare at their sensei.

"What! I thought you said that after our break, we would train again." Naruto yells out as he crosses his arms.

"I lied." Kakashi says as he gives them a bored look.

"But sensei, you said that we were going to practice with Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-senseis team." Lee says as he stares at his sensei.

"I'm sorry Lee, but it seems that Kakashi has something better to do then to teach his students about the springtime of youth." Gai says as tears run down his face.

"Now that's not true. I just have to do some important errands and I don't have time to stay here. All of you can leave now and do whatever you want." Kakashi says as he walks away.

"In other words, you don't have to go home but you got to get the hell out of here." Kiba says as he stands up.

He watches as everyone leaves the training ground. As he was about to leave himself, a hand stops him.

"Hey Kiba, you want to have lunch with me?" TenTen asks as she smiles.

All Kiba could do is stare at her with a surprise look on his face.

NOTE 

-Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I love them all! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
